


You Found Me

by Inamiakira



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, dub-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inamiakira/pseuds/Inamiakira
Summary: 金主徐仁宇 x 学生陆东植，年龄操作，30岁x20岁因为缺钱而偷偷在夜店打工的陆东植被徐仁宇看上并包养了。狗血和糖各半，车多，各种套路，HE
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

第二次去五星级酒店的套房，陆东植依然紧张得像个弄错了犯案地点的小毛贼。  
他穿着白色连帽卫衣和浅蓝色牛仔裤，配上圆圆的眼镜和半旧的白球鞋，虽然长得清秀周正，身材也好，却一看就是个没钱的学生，即使拿着上次见面时收到的房卡，乘着VIP专用电梯上了楼，也还是感觉与四周格格不入。  
这里本不是他，一个家里背着债，学费拖欠三个月后刚刚缴清，打着两份工勉强维生的大学生该来的地方。  
套房独占一层，明显比普通楼层柔软而厚实的地毯踩上去很舒服，然而陆东植还是有点踉跄，随时都想转身逃跑。  
他当然不是贼，而是租下套房的大韩证券徐仁宇理事的“客人”。

进了房间，陆东植轻轻地放下书包，不但没有松口气的感觉，神经反而绷得更紧了。手机屏幕上显示着19：03，离徐仁宇指定的时间还有将近一小时，所以他有足够的时间做准备。  
准确说，是把自己给准备好，方便徐仁宇一进门就能操他。

陆东植一直是个普通的孩子。他不算很聪明但也不笨，母亲早逝，但是继母对他也挺好。有了个异母弟弟，但父亲还是爱他。姐姐虽然爱管闲事有点大大咧咧，却也是真的关心他。  
家里开着间烤肉店，不富裕但也够一家人吃饱穿暖，让他可以上不错的公立大学。过于老好人的温柔性格虽然让陆东植受过欺负，却也认识了愿意帮助他的朋友。  
然而一年前的一场火灾却险些让一家人流落街头，虽然万幸无人受重伤，但烤肉店几乎全部烧毁，更因为有顾客受伤而被索赔，即使有保险公司的赔付，陆家也还是背上了债，靠着父亲继母的朋友熟人帮助，才有了条件尚可的安身之处，以及一间远比以往要小的门脸。  
当时刚读大二，从大学赶回家里的陆东植在思考了两天后决定退学出去打工，却在向父亲和继母说明时被拦住了。父亲瞪着眼睛骂他没出息，骂大儿子居然敢看不起父亲，以为他爹连让孩子读书的一点钱都出不起了吗，继母则赔着笑脸拉着父亲，又说东植啊，家里是紧张了些，但担心钱是大人的事，你好好念书，念完书找个赚钱的好工作也不迟。  
结果陆东植没能退成学，而是继续读他的金融专业，又在本就不多的课余时间里安排上了两份兼职。  
一份是好友沈宝景介绍的宠物店的工作，很适合自幼就受猫猫狗狗欢迎的陆东植，薪水比快餐店书店一类的要高些却也有限，最多也就是赚出学费，离他要全额负担自己，再每月额外补贴家里150万的目标还差不少。

所以老实了二十年的陆东植第一次铤而走险，又想方设法打了一份夜店服务生的工。  
公立大学自然不允许学生去风月场所兼职，打擦边球的夜店也在禁止范围，陆东植每次去兼职都小心翼翼，就怕有人发现后举报到学校。  
夜店收入高，自然也会付出点代价，他花了一个月来习惯被人揩油，被摸屁股搂肩，学会轻巧地躲开油腻客人，又不让对方不悦的方法，却没有想到还是栽在了一位看起来十分英俊潇洒，文质彬彬，实际却会毫不犹豫地用下流手段的金融精英手里。

那天他本来是没有排班的，临时和同事换了班，又被派去VIP包房，虽然觉得VIP难伺候，想起前两次负责包房时的小费收入，就又打起了精神。  
然而世上没有好赚的钱，他以为被占点便宜，口头调戏一下就算是代价，现实却教育他那不过是善意的铃声，提醒他做好准备迎接真正的灾难。  
房间里明明那样昏暗，徐仁宇却一眼认出他匆忙换装时忘记从口袋中掏走的X大学生卡，借口要出去透气拉着他出了房间，把他按在墙上，凑到他耳边低语：  
“我喜欢你的眼睛，你的手也很漂亮。X大金融系的朴教授现在上课还是那么啰嗦吗？你要是讨厌他的课，我就告诉他要改进教学方法。”  
徐仁宇说完就转身回了包房，留下浑身僵硬的陆东植，呆了一分钟后才想起翻似乎被塞了东西的裤兜，却发现了一张卡片，上面用整洁的镜面字写着时间和地址。

第二天深夜，陆东植按时出现在了徐仁宇指定的地点，一家他从未踏足过的五星级酒店的侧门。一名身着职业套装的干练女性看了他的ID后就交给他一张房卡，让他自己上楼，那双锐利而美丽的眼睛中似乎有一丝怜悯，又有一分困惑，令陆东植不敢停留，抿着唇低下头，嗫嚅了一声“谢谢”就落荒而逃。

站在花洒下仔细地清洗着身体，陆东植逡巡了片刻，终于用修长的中指捅开了自己的后穴，咬着牙，忍着羞耻开始“准备”。  
上次和徐仁宇上床，是他的初体验。之前陆东植对于同性间该如何做只有个模糊概念，等到真正被男人压在身下，向来只出不进的后庭被开拓，被涂满润滑液，被插入、贯穿、填满，才后知后觉地慌了神，很没出息地哭了出来，在撕裂的疼痛中满脸泪水地向那个变态求饶，却只换来对方的嗤笑和毫不留情的掠夺。  
陆东植回忆着徐仁宇上次的手法，又添了一根手指进去。他笨拙地弯曲手指，想要打开自己的身体，让那处变得更适合接纳男人壮硕的性器。他对自己说这不是为了方便徐仁宇，只是为了少受点罪。

洗得白白净净香喷喷的陆东植换上了轻薄柔软的T恤和短裤拖鞋，套房舒适的温度让他的心情好了不少，他有意避开了豪华又舒适的大床，从书包中取出二手的便宜电脑，打开了社会经济学的小论文。  
其实他原本并不热爱学习，家里出了事才深感高等教育是奢侈品，被徐仁宇操了后更觉得写论文也是种享受了。  
然而写论文没法帮他一个月赚一千万，被徐仁宇包养却可以，所以哪怕害怕得发抖，陆东植也还是乖乖地坐在套房的书桌前，集中精神盯着屏幕上写了一多半的小论文，翻着笔记和资料，开始动笔。

陆东植写完一个小段，轻舒一口气，伸了个懒腰，还没来得及看时间，就听见门锁咔哒一声开了，那个男人醇厚的声音响起，带着点笑意叫他的名字：  
“东植。”

他愣住了，呆呆地看着西装革履，有着英俊脸庞和一双大长腿的徐仁宇走进房间，没几步就来到了他面前，居高临下地望着他，脸上依然留着笑容，那对黑色的瞳仁在灯光下却显得愈发幽深而阴冷。  
门已经自动关上了，轻轻地咔嚓一响，将陆东植和变态金主锁在了一起。

“啊……理、理事，您好。”  
陆东植心里明白作为一个被包养的小情人，明智，或者说敬业的做法是装出甜蜜中混着迷恋的娇俏笑容，看金主的脸色，决定是扑进对方怀里撒娇或体贴地问对方是要先休息一下还是直接品尝正餐。但他能做到的只是抖抖索索地站起身，努力迎着徐仁宇的视线勉强挤出礼节性的笑容。  
“东植是在学习吗？真不愧是X大的学生呢，一点时间都不会浪费。”  
徐仁宇无视了对方僵硬的表情，语气依然和煦，目光快速扫过有几个坏点的屏幕上的文字，一眼就看出了他青涩的小情人正在写社会经济学的作业。  
“嗯、嗯。下周就要提交了，还剩一半没写，又有点没思路。”  
谈起作业，陆东植不自觉地放松了些，抬手挠了挠头。他和徐仁宇一共也没说过几句话，除了简单交代身家背景，这还是他第一次和对方谈日常生活中的话题。  
“这样啊。让我看看好吗？”  
徐仁宇说着，也不等陆东植点头，就俯身开始阅读，一手撑在桌子上，一手把小情人按回了座位。他同样毕业于X大，其实算是陆东植的学长，看到熟悉的内容，便有点怀念大学时代。那时他拼命要争首席，也不轻松，但学校总比家中和公司单纯许多。

一目十行地看完陆东植结构松散，看得出认真却嫌分析不到位的小论文，徐仁宇没有耐心地专门讲解，却还是顺手在文末打了几行字，点出了不足，还列了几本参考书。  
“……谢谢您，理事。”  
陆东植没想到金主居然会给他批改作业还列参考书单，惊讶之下差点结巴，想要笑着道谢，表情却没调整过来，笑得勉强，他慌忙眨了眨眼，又重新露出了微笑，这一次却是温软又灿烂。  
“就当散心了。”  
对方的慌乱让徐仁宇有些好笑，他挑了下眉，站直身体略微退开一步，十分自然地转换了话题：  
“东植，脱衣服吧。要一件不剩。脱完把你的体检报告给我。”  
“哎……好、好的。”  
还在怀疑自己是不是在做梦的陆东植一下子被拉回了现实。他是来卖身的，徐仁宇帮他改作业和拿逗猫棒陪小猫玩差不多。他点头起身，一手捏住了T恤的下摆。  
“不用着急，慢慢脱，我喜欢欣赏你的身体，今天有时间。”  
好整以暇地注视着清俊的小情人，徐仁宇的嗓音柔和得会让熟悉他的人跌破眼镜。他很中意陆东植水润清澈的眸子，像是他少年时狩猎过的幼鹿，所以他破天荒地选择包养情人，甚至用上以往不屑的威胁手段，只是想暂时独占对方，看一看这只清纯的小鹿在他掌中会被变成什么样子。

T恤、短裤和内裤落在了地毯上，眼镜放在了桌上。变得一丝不挂的陆东植很想伸手遮住自己的私处，好躲过男人灼热的视线，却明白自己没有选择权，只好咬紧牙关，转身从书包里拿出了五天前去指定诊所做的体检结果报告。  
体检是徐仁宇为他安排的，金主需要一个干净安全的床伴，陆东植自己说明的性经历自然不如体检可靠。  
“嗯，东植果然很乖。以后跟着我，也不许淘气。”  
翻过体检报告，徐仁宇赞赏地点头，一手勾起了陆东植的下巴，逼迫对方和自己对视。他没怀疑过陆东植是一张白纸，但小心驶得万年船，他从不信任任何人。  
“是，理事。”  
陆东植的声音有些微弱，他望着男人黑沉沉的双眼，逼着自己开口。他只在高中谈过一场短暂的恋爱，和前女友接过几次吻，虽然因为家中变故而不敢期望再谈恋爱，却也未料到自己会成为男人的玩物。

酒店顶层套间豪华舒适，足够睡三人还有富余的大床上，腰肢柔韧，还留着少年气的俊秀青年正躺在衣冠楚楚的英俊男人身下，张开双腿承欢。  
“啊、唔呜……哈啊、理事……”  
时隔一周再次被进入，陆东植才知道自己的一点经验和心理准备根本就扛不住变态金主的攻势。他自己的分身其实也挺大的了，但和徐仁宇一比就相形见绌，如今更痛得软了，被二人的腹肌夹在中间，可怜兮兮地吐出几滴淫水。  
“东植，怎么了？”  
房间中的灯光调得恰到好处，暧昧朦胧，却足够徐仁宇观察小情人那挑动人施虐欲的清秀五官。他明知故问，一面缓缓挺身，不紧不慢地贯穿对方紧致的后穴，手上则抚摸着青年光滑的肌肤，感受对方修长清瘦，肌肉匀称的身材。  
“理事好大……后面、很疼……慢一点，好吗……”  
陆东植眼泪汪汪地求饶，捣弄着他肠壁的物什不仅又粗又长，上面凸起的青筋也十分狰狞，蹭过柔嫩的软肉，刺激着他的神经，除了难耐的胀痛，还有种酥酥麻麻，难说是好是坏的感觉。  
“东植会撒娇了？上次你可只会乖乖地叫床。”  
徐仁宇不算花花公子，却也操过些男男女女，有老手也有处子。陆东植的反应不算多新鲜，然而配上一头软软的卷发，因为羞耻而涨红的白净脸颊，和仿佛从未沾染尘埃的纯净眼神，却莫名地撩人，足够徐仁宇胸口发热，气息粗重。  
“我没有……这次、这次不一样……”  
被男人揶揄，陆东植羞愧地努力摇头，眼角的泪水滑落下来，渗进了枕套。他想要放松身体，幽穴却不由自主地夹紧了对方的肉刃。  
“是啊，还是不带套更好呢。东植来说说看吧，怎么不一样？”  
以往并不喜欢床伴哭泣的徐仁宇现在只想让陆东植哭出声，最好是抽泣着呻吟。他故意忽然用力，粗硕的龟头狠狠地碾过刚才有意避开的小肉粒，弄得湿润的内壁抽搐着渗出大股的爱液，方便肉棒快速进出。  
“啊啊！……唔、理事进的好深……捅到了，上次、没碰到的地方……”  
突然被顶到敏感点，陆东植的身体一震，他反射性地抱住了徐仁宇，双腿也缠上了男人有力的腰。西装的料子并不粗糙，蹭在他的大腿内侧却有点痒，更令他意识到只有自己赤身露体，徐仁宇不过摘了领带，连白衬衣的领子都还整整齐齐。  
“还有呢？”  
“不知道……我、嗯啊、理事……”  
刚才那一句话是陆东植条件反射的回答，才一出口就羞耻得要晕过去了，他不敢直接拒绝金主，却也没有脸皮再继续“解说”，抿着嘴唇望着对方，心里祈求男人能网开一面。  
小情人满面晕红，身子已经动情，表情却似乎在为自己的敏感而惊讶，那稚嫩的模样让徐仁宇很是满意，他难得地没有坚持自己的要求，轻笑一声，低头到青年的耳边说道：  
“东植比上次淫荡了，一挨操就出水。”  
“啊……我不是……”  
陆东植想要否认，却听见了自己下体传来的滋咕水声，徐仁宇的分身深深浅浅地抽插着，每一下都能插得他腰酸腿软，啪啪的肉体撞击声异常清晰，他整个人都被顶得一晃一晃的，好像一叶小舟在湖面随风荡漾。  
“东植不是淫荡？那就是太骚了。”  
徐仁宇并不打算真的饶过陆东植，他慢条斯理地用言语逗弄着对方，腰上则加大了力道，将身下的青年操得呜咽起来，两瓣翘臀随着他的进攻不时微微悬空，小穴中流出的体液沿着曲线滑下，沾湿了床单。  
“理事，呜呜……理事也……也、脱衣服……”  
后庭被撑开的痛楚逐渐被快感取代，陆东植的意识昏沉起来，滋润的唇微张着，大着胆子提出了要求。上次徐仁宇操他就一件衣服都没脱，不仅让他羞耻，更令他清楚地意识到自己就是个出来卖的，男人只是偶然看上了他的脸蛋和身材，拿他泄欲而已。  
陆东植没天真到希望金主能对他有感情，但至少在做爱时，当肉体亲密无间时，想要感到一点对方的体温，让他觉得自己不是充气娃娃，而是一个值得拥抱的活人。

青年意外的要求让徐仁宇怔愣了几秒，回过神来时，却发现自己把西服外套扔下了床。陆东植身上沐浴露的清新气息混合上二人的汗味，诱惑着他去舔舐，那对薄唇更是粉嫩嫩的，让人想含在嘴里细细品尝。  
他暂时放过了不知不觉中已经被操射了一次的陆东植，抽身站起，脱掉了衣服，露出精壮健美的躯体，却见青年睁大了双眼，目光中有不加掩饰的羡慕，不禁得意地勾起了嘴角。  
有那么一瞬间，徐仁宇想要将陆东植揽进怀里温柔地亲吻，但他很快清醒过来，敛起笑容，淡淡地命令道：  
“东植，翻身，我要从后面操你。”  
“啊……嗯，理事……”  
被金主的好身材迷住的陆东植回了魂，他羞惭地移开了视线，扭转身体跪趴在已经揉得一团糟的床单上，把脸埋进枕头，闭上了眼睛。  
柔和的灯光将青年漂亮的腰线和挺翘饱满的臀部照得分外诱人，徐仁宇没有再等，俯身压了上去，重新从后面一气进入了对方紧致湿软的小穴，填满了他的幼鹿。结实的胸膛贴上了陆东植线条优美的后背，他听到青年发出难耐的轻喘，清亮的嗓音变得有些压抑，刺激得他忘记了节制，扣住对方的腰便大开大合地操干起来，一直干到陆东植再次哭着高潮，才将大股的白浊灌进了身下青年滑腻的孔洞。

陆东植在第二次被内射后就累得睡着了。他隐约感觉有人吻上他的额头和脸颊，耳朵好像也被轻轻咬了一口，但一切都是模糊的，他分不清现实和梦境，只知道醒来时天已经蒙蒙亮，他独自躺在大床上，裹着残留有可疑污渍的被子，浑身都疼，而床头则多了一张银行卡和一张便签。  
他拿起便签，看到了一串数字，应该是电话号码，而背面则用镜面文字写着：

徐仁宇，私人电话


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 徐仁宇又一次在夜店见到了陆东植，然后他们接吻了

有两份兼职，还要找工作的大三学生会很忙，而自从被包养，陆东植的生活节奏就变得让他快要喘不过气来。他要上课写作业备考，要给小猫小狗洗澡梳毛，要在夜店端茶倒水赔笑脸，偶尔要回家里的店帮忙，还要满足变态金主的所有“需求”。  
陆东植原以为徐仁宇和他做几次就会腻了，不说分手也不会频繁见面，谁知徐仁宇不但没腻还越发精力充沛，每周都要把他叫出来操两三次，20岁的陆东植体力不差却几乎次次被干得直不起腰，第二天走路姿势都别扭。

“东植，你最近兼职的排班是不是太多了？都有黑眼圈了。”  
周五下午的公共课提前了5分钟结束，沈宝景没有急着收拾书包，而是转头看向身边面露疲色的好友。她和陆东植从初中起就是同学，嫉恶如仇的她帮了被霸凌的少年，就此成了朋友。虽然偶尔会为陆东植过于老好人的性格着急上火，更多的时候她还是颇为享受照顾对方的感觉，就好像多了一个温柔的弟弟。  
“是啊，学长好像瘦了一点，脸色也不太好。”  
坐在沈宝景旁边的吴美珠也凑了过来，圆圆的脸上写满忧虑。陆东植是她同专业的学长，刚入学时她听到的都是陆东植如何好欺负、是个软柿子的流言，对学长的印象并不好，但一次小组发表中陆东植一力承担下全组失误的责任，救了别人的成绩，自己却补考了一次，她才明白过来学长不是懦弱，而是太为他人着想。  
“哈哈……是有点忙，昨天写开题报告熬夜了，不过，没事的。”  
被朋友们关心，陆东植心中涌过一阵暖流，他笑了一下，没有说实话。  
昨天他的确熬夜了，但不是为了开题报告，而是被徐仁宇那个变态折腾到了夜里两点半，而今天早上他又有课，一共也就睡了四个小时，脸色能好才怪了。  
“是吗……有什么我能帮忙的事，一定要说，没有什么比身体更重要。”  
见陆东植一副心事重重的样子，沈宝景点了点头，没有再追问。她知道对方不愿谈家中的变故，在大教室这种公共场合更不合适，但她直觉朋友这么憔悴不光是为了学业和兼职。而自己父亲工作过劳导致事故的经历又令沈宝景很在意身边人的健康状况。  
“学长，我也是，学长有什么需要我的事情，请一定告诉我。”  
“嗯，谢谢你们，我会的。”  
陆东植被两个女生的热情弄得既感动又不好意思，腼腆地移开了视线。他身体虽然疲惫，心情却着实轻松起来，而想到两份正经兼职的发薪日都不远了，就觉得生活还是有希望的。

周末夜店生意好，服务生辛苦，挣得却也多。陆东植换上制服，深吸一口气，伸手抹了把脸，让自己切换到工作状态。今天他的排班是晚九点到凌晨三点，最辛苦的夜班。  
这份兼职他从年初就开始做，在人员流动频繁的店里，已经算是半个“老人”，又从来没有惹出过麻烦，店长和领班都对他颇为满意，给他加过一次薪，有些难伺候的客人会调他过去应付，而作为雇员的陆东植自然没有选择余地。  
“今天的几位都有些背景，自然也有教养，应该不会为难人，不过还是要比平时小心点。加油。”  
领班说完，拍了拍陆东植的肩膀，不等他回答就转身走了，留下陆东植端着免费赠送的酒水，独自面对1号VIP包房沉重的大门。  
走廊里隐约可以听到房间内传来的嬉笑声，不需酒精，客人们似乎已经进入了状态。

陆东植按规定按了门铃，等了5秒，推开黑色的大门，一手端着托盘走进了房间，在茶几前蹲下，一面把瓶子杯子移到台面上，一面露出营业用的微笑，轻声道：  
“您好，这里是本店赠送的酒水，请各位慢用。”  
房间中一共有六位客人，四男二女，男性们西服革履，发型和鞋子也都打理得到位，都是精英范儿；两名女性青春靓丽，妆容精致，举止也颇为优雅，但明显在看身边男性的脸色，一看便知双方不是平起平坐的关系。  
这种组合并不稀奇，然而陆东植的手却不由自主地抖了一下，玻璃杯咣当一声砸在茶几上，引来了所有人的视线。  
坐在沙发正中的男人，居然就是他的金主——徐仁宇。

“抱歉。各位有需要，请按服务铃，我会立刻过来。”  
心中庆幸杯子足够结实，陆东植用笑容掩饰住慌张，念完惯例的台词，起身便要离开，手腕却被离他最近的一个陌生男人抓住了，托盘掉在地上，又是当啷一声。  
“服务生，别着急走啊。我们点了酒，店里还送这么多，喝不完就可惜了，你来喝两杯。”  
男人长得也算英俊，浅灰色的西服三件套裁剪得体，但卷发刘海透着点别扭，而有些汗湿的手掌则让陆东植想立刻把他甩开。  
“谢谢您，先生，但是我们不能收客人的东西……”  
保持着笑容，陆东植微微蹙眉，一副为难样子，他试着抽回手，对方却握得更紧了，一下把他拽得弯下腰来，另一只手则顺势捏住了他的下巴。  
“不用客气，长得漂亮的人要学会利用自己的资源。”  
或许是对服务生的反应感到满意，或许是得意于吸引了同伴们看戏式的目光，男人挑起嘴角，笑得有些轻佻。  
“呃……先生，请您放手。”  
陆东植脸红了，脑海中有些混乱，大半年来锻炼出的一点话术完全施展不出。他没想到有人会公开调戏他，以往占便宜的人至少会趁别人不注意，这个家伙却肆无忌惮，而更要命的是他能感到徐仁宇的视线。  
他们的关系自然是保密的，只是交易没有感情，但在昨天才有过肌肤之亲的人面前，被其他人调戏，还是令陆东植莫名地感到格外羞耻。  
“周英敏，别在闲人身上浪费时间。”  
一直神情漠然的徐仁宇开口了，那醇厚的嗓音似乎比对陆东植说话时要低沉几分。房间中的人大概是以他为首，其他几名客人一听这话，该说笑的说笑，该喝酒的喝酒，仿佛什么都没有发生。  
“啧，无聊。”  
没了观众，周英敏也失了兴致，看陆东植既没有真的慌张，也没有配合之意，嗤笑一声，松手放开了清秀的服务生。  
陆东植迅速地起身，捡起托盘，他迟疑了一下，没有向徐仁宇道谢，只是微微欠身表示谢意，赶紧离开了包房。

快步走到后厨门口，将托盘放上回收架，陆东植终于平静了下来，捂着胸口，感受着逐渐恢复正常的心跳，懊恼地叹了口气。  
他不应该这么紧张，在店里，徐仁宇只是客人，他只是服务生，他们不应该认得彼此。  
那为什么刚才有一瞬间，他会希望徐仁宇来替他解围，在徐仁宇真的开口之后，心跳会漏掉一拍，甚至在离开房间后，觉得徐仁宇会追出来找他？  
被包养了一个多月，陆东植一直认为自己是清醒的，除去身体适应了和男人的性爱，变得敏感之外，他依然是个家里背了债的穷学生，能进豪华的套房只是“工作”的一部分，和证券集团的理事有交集也不过是偶然。徐仁宇对他不坏，虽然叫他出来的次数多了点，但只让他陪床，不玩过分的play，给钱大方，有时还会指点他写报告和论文……尽管在心里会叫对方“变态金主”，陆东植实际是把徐仁宇当作一个难得的优质老板。  
但今天他的反应，却似乎证明了自己并没能把这份关系划为纯粹的交易，这让陆东植有些不知所措。  
呆立了片刻，他无奈地甩了甩头，慢慢地走向前厅，决定用忙碌来强迫自己暂时忘记徐仁宇。

夜色渐深，时针指向了11点，陆东植的心情也在工作中平复了不少，他偷空看了眼手机，却发现有两条未接来电和一条讯息，都来自徐仁宇，来电时间是5分钟和3分钟前，而讯息则写着——  
“五分钟内到后门来。”  
陆东植本能地明白，如果他再不去，徐仁宇一定能让他在今后的十年内都后悔。

一推开后门，陆东植便被凉意飒飒的秋风吹得打了个哆嗦，他反手关上门，才开始寻找徐仁宇，就看到了对方穿着风衣，正站在斜对面的一辆黑色轿车旁边，面无表情，看不出喜怒。  
“……理事。”  
陆东植喃喃地念了一声，不自觉地放轻了脚步，缓缓地往金主的身边挪，却没有勇气大声打个招呼。  
“……”  
徐仁宇下一秒就发现了他，却只是蹙起眉头，转过身盯着他看，目光比以往多了一分锐利和审视，却又异常炽热，陆东植忍不住瑟缩了一下，咽了咽口水，轻轻握拳才控制住自己不要发抖。  
“那个，理事……”  
咬着嘴唇，壮着胆子走到徐仁宇身边，陆东植勉强挤出一句话，却不知道究竟该说什么。该感谢对方之前救他，该为没接电话道歉，该问您找我有什么事……他晕晕乎乎地想着，肩膀却忽然被按住，一眨眼便被推倒  
在车上，下巴被挑起，金主帅气的脸变得近在咫尺，令他心跳加速，自然而然地闭上了双眼。

“啊、嗯唔……理事……”  
直到被弄到呼吸急促，陆东植才意识到自己是在和男人接吻。  
徐仁宇吮着他的嘴唇，压在他身上，胸口贴着胸口，一手扶着他的腰，长腿顶开了他的双腿，一切都很暖和，而背后的车门却很硬很凉，还有点硌得慌。他几乎是本能地反手抱住了金主，张嘴放了徐仁宇温热的舌头进来，他熟悉对方的温度，也不讨厌男人的气味，没有酒精或烟草的刺激，淡淡的类似檀香，让他明知不应该，还是会放松警惕。  
“嗯……东植。”  
怀里小情人乖顺的反应稍微抚平了徐仁宇的烦躁感。他贪婪地吸着陆东植柔嫩的唇瓣，舌头直接搅进对方的口腔，仔细地舔过小情人洁白整齐的贝齿，像是在品尝水果糖。  
当然，水果糖没有陆东植这么甜，没有陆东植这么令人想一口气吞下肚。  
“理事、嗯……这里、不好……唔！”  
陆东植原本经验值就不够，又几年都没有接吻，突如其来的深吻让他腰都软了，只能倚在车门上攀着男人的肩膀。他记着这里也有人来往，转头想要躲开，下唇却被狠狠地咬住，眼眶里打转的泪水滑落下来，划出的水迹转眼就被吹干，留下一道隐约的泪痕。  
“东植，不许躲我。”  
惩罚性地咬了不听话的幼鹿，徐仁宇警告了一句，低头重新封住了青年被折磨得红肿的唇。他开始奇怪自己之前为什么一直没有吻陆东植，明明是他买下的美味，却留了一块不去品尝，着实有些愚蠢。  
“不、理事……哈啊、呜……”  
第二次深吻不像是亲热，更接近追逐和狩猎。陆东植努力地想要扭头喘气，嘴巴却被男人堵得严严实实，舌头也被纠缠不放，对方宽大的手掌托住了他的后脑，不许他逃跑。他早忘了换气的技巧，白净的脸憋得泛红，睫毛上沾着水珠，嗓音变得绵软，每一个字都像是呻吟。  
“乖，今天跟我回家。”  
一手捏住小情人柔软的脸蛋，徐仁宇的口中自动地蹦出了出乎他自己意料的台词。他已经硬得难受，他可以直接在车里操陆东植，或者进夜店要个包间也不错。但他不愿有任何人来打搅他们，哪怕只是“可能打搅”也不行。

陆东植忘了挣扎，懵懵懂懂地被塞进轿车，一路上都仿佛做梦一般，他来不及欣赏金主家豪华而色调沉重的家具，就被拎进了浴室，制服长裤和内裤被一把扯下，一回神便发现自己已经泡在温水里。浴室中雾气氤氲，他一丝不挂地靠坐在宽敞的浴缸中，对面是同样赤裸的徐仁宇，正用手指开拓他的后穴。

“理事、嗯，哈啊……”  
他忍不住哼哼了一声，一手摸上了自己半硬的分身，又微微收紧了小穴，想要更强烈的刺激，那两根修长的手指却抽了出去，取而代之的是抵在湿软入口上，粗硕得有些过分的男人性器。热乎乎的肉棒在水中轻轻蹭着穴口的皱褶，又热又痒，但还不够……陆东植不由得扭了扭腰，随即猛地反应过来，顿时吓得身体一僵，结巴着开始求饶：  
“不、不不……理事不要，进、进不来的！”  
这些天他的身体被调教得柔软了许多，后面那处也习惯了男人的尺寸，不会每次都疼到哭出来，但也需要耐心的润滑扩张。如今徐仁宇只用手指沾水匆匆捣弄了几次，没有润滑液，没有爱抚，这样直接插进来，陆东植只怕自己会被玩坏掉。  
“放松，可以的。……我喜欢看你被撑开的样子。”  
徐仁宇一直在欣赏陆东植的反应，眼见着小情人只是一副混沌茫然，任人施为的模样，虽然也清纯勾人，却总是缺了点滋味，看到对方终于慌张起来，不禁笑了出来，双手推开青年匀称白皙的大腿，俯身压了过去，硬实的龟头挤开了在温水中不断翕张的幽穴，不管不顾地顶了进去。  
“啊啊！！唔、啊……理事，不要……求你……”  
陆东植被压在浴缸上，无路可逃，后庭被强行撬开的痛楚让他的声音发颤，亲眼看到自己被男人侵犯的部位，则让他汗毛倒竖：徐仁宇紫胀的分身真的慢慢没入了他紧窄的后庭，进入了他的体内，每一次小幅度的抽插都带来一阵战栗，他才感觉后面已经被填满了，下一秒却又被侵入了更深的隐秘处。  
“呜呜……理事，别，好痛……”  
他觉得自己应该反抗一下，至少踢一下腿，让徐仁宇慢一些……然而现实中他却呜咽着求变态金主开恩，明明痛得泪水涟涟，却难以抑制地娇喘出声，和昨晚被徐仁宇干到高潮时一样淫荡。  
“东植的小嘴真贪吃，呼……被操了这么多次，咬得越来越紧了。”  
阳物被湿热甬道完全包裹的感觉美妙得令人头皮发麻，徐仁宇没耐心等陆东植适应，而是遵循本能开始挺腰抽插。他偶然捉到的幼鹿不但俊美乖巧，身体也是极品，才被玩了一个多月，就骚得能让男人发疯，嘴里喊着痛，小穴却淌着爱液吮着肉棒不放，连那白净可爱的分身都挺立着，分明就是欠操。

“唔，理事……啊、那里，嗯哼，好棒……”  
浴缸中的水随着二人的动作起伏荡漾，溅出点点水花，陆东植的一点挣扎很快化为了无意识的配合，身体自动地追逐起快感。他自觉地将腿岔得更开，又伸手去搂徐仁宇的肩膀，深粉色的乳尖被揉了几下后也变得鼓鼓的，似乎随时都能挤出水来。  
徐仁宇手上捏着小情人的大腿，深入浅出地操干着，紧窄的小穴已经被完全操开，穴口被撞得红肿，滑腻的内壁却抽搐着纠缠不放，他听着陆东植在身下呻吟，眯起了眼睛，简直不知该直接操死这个小骚货还是故意放慢节奏好吊着骚货的胃口。  
他特意不做好润滑就插入，是想要陆东植哭着求他，惩罚他包养的小情人今天敢对别的男人露出毫无防备的表情。  
在包房中看到周英敏拉住陆东植，他一瞬间有杀人的冲动，险些抄起瓶子就往周英敏脑袋上砸，好容易控制住情绪，却发现青年居然不反抗，嘴里说着“请您放手”，水汪汪的双眼望着对面的男人，就好像相遇那天在昏暗的走廊里望着他一样。

“东植，别人知道你这么骚吗？”  
徐仁宇说着，将小情人拉进了怀里，让青年跨坐在自己的腿上，一手抚上对方半湿的卷发，一手揪住青年红肿的乳头，忽轻忽重地揉搓起来。操弄的动作由前后冲刺改为了上下顶撞，却是每次都对准了陆东植的敏感点，抵在软肉上碾磨。  
“啊！不、不知道……只有、理事……”  
陆东植早被干得昏沉，想要射又总差一点，潮湿的空气更让他有种缺氧感，突然变换姿势，忍不住挣扎了一下，却很快被顶得浑身酥软。他觉得金主的问题莫名其妙，却还是老实地摇头，轻喘着努力作答。  
“真的？”  
话一出口，徐仁宇也觉得这个问题太蠢，自嘲地勾起了嘴角，转头含住了陆东植柔润的唇，将对方的答案堵在了嘴里。他不需要了解幼鹿的想法，只要花钱，最多再配合一点小手段，让陆东植跑不掉就够了。  
“唔、嗯……理事，哈啊……”  
陆东植迷迷糊糊地想说“我只有理事”，舌头却被抵住，对方的牙齿磨得他的嘴唇有点痛。他索性放松了身体靠进金主怀里，徐仁宇的肌肉很结实，身体比已经温吞的水要温暖许多，而一直在他体内作祟的肉棒好像又粗了一点，撑得他又痛又爽，逐渐放弃了思考，只是随着男人的律动呻吟、辗转，轻轻扭动腰肢，在不知不觉中攀上了高潮。

和以往一样，陆东植醒来时是独自一人。  
一缕阳光穿透了厚重窗帘的缝隙，照亮了有些阴沉却足够整洁的卧室。床边的椅子上放着衬衣、套头毛衣、休闲西裤和内裤，都是全新的。  
陆东植苦笑了一下，为自己的妄想羞耻了几秒。他居然觉得金主可能和他一起过夜，真是幼稚可笑，或许还有点愚蠢。徐仁宇带他回家99%是一时兴起，剩下那1%是鬼迷心窍后又醒悟了。  
他拿起衬衣，嗅了两下，发现只有淡淡的洗衣液气味，和徐仁宇的风衣、西服、衬衫都不一样，不由得又叹了一口气，拖着疲乏的身体，慢腾腾地开始穿衣服。  
衬衣有一点大，但不算明显；毛衣的大小几乎没有影响；裤子长出一截，最好往上挽一下。陆东植拽了一下裤脚，逼着自己不要去想徐仁宇那令人艳羡的大长腿，却毫无悬念地失败了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 东植的服务生制服被理事收藏了，之后理事联络了夜店老板让他再给东植发一套新的。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 陆东植发现徐仁宇生气了，而他想要让金主开心。

第三章

家中的烤肉店重新开张后生意不好不坏，虽然父亲和继母都说不用帮忙，陆东植还是会每周至少回去一次，干上半天的活，不说真为家里减轻多少负担，至少要尽个心意。  
因为是自家的店，各种活计又是陆东植从小就干惯了的，这半天于他而言并不算辛苦，不忙的时候能发会儿愣放空一下，干完活有烤肉吃，更不必提到家的安心感，所以陆东植每次回来，心情都颇为轻松，连脚步都会轻快不少。  
然而，今天陆东植却有些郁郁寡欢——昨天他论文的开题报告被批了个“满堂红”，导师让他赶紧换题目重写，若是下周内再通不过，之后的安排就会变得很紧张。对于打着两份工还有额外“任务”的陆东植来说，大幅的行程变更基本意味着全面崩盘，无论如何也得按时完成报告，但一周内确定选题又谈何容易……他心里有事，手上动作便不太利索，烤肉夹子掉了两次，收拾桌子时还差点把锅给摔了，吓出一身冷汗。

眼见着大儿子一副神不守舍的模样，父亲不禁绷紧了脸，他是有事直说的性格，当即上前两步，拍了拍儿子的后背：  
“东植啊，你别干了，旁边待着去。还不够添乱的。”  
“哎？可是，爸，我……”  
陆东植一愣，连忙转身，想要辩解，面对一脸不悦的父亲，又想不出该说什么，张了张嘴，又闭上了。  
“学校和打工的事够你累的了，家里不缺你一个劳力。”  
父亲皱着眉摇头，看着儿子明显消瘦了的脸，停了一下，略微放低声音，又补充道：  
“也不缺你现在挣的一点钱。先好好毕业了再说！”  
“……是。”  
明明是温暖人心的话语，陆东植听了却只能略微低下头，苦涩地笑笑。  
其实他最近挣得真不少：徐仁宇每个月给他一千万，最初一次还预付了五百万，再过一周，他就会有两千五百万的存款，足够帮家里抵三个月的贷款，只是还没想到该用什么名目给拿出来。  
他没有什么成就感，一想到这是卖身换来的钱，就羞愧不已，却又有些庆幸自己好歹找到了赚钱的办法，不至于干着急。  
“好了，不干活就歇着去，别在这里杵着了！”  
“……嗯，爸。”  
向来拗不过父亲的陆东植无奈地点头，正打算把面前这一桌的碗碟收拾完就去休息，就感觉裤兜里的手机震动起来，他没有细看，直接按了接听键，耳边却传来了徐仁宇那磁性的嗓音：  
“东植，我要见你，3点前到房间等着我。”

徐仁宇没有等陆东植回答，直接挂了电话。他坐在驾驶位上，一手扶着方向盘，一手有些烦躁地敲着空荡荡的副驾驶位。  
周日下午的市内少见的有些堵车，他没法猛踩油门来发泄。实际上，就算能飙车到时速120km，徐仁宇也不会感觉心情舒畅。  
这周他的窝囊废弟弟从国外回来了，一家人被迫聚在一起吃了几次饭，他早习惯了那冷冰冰，让人毫无食欲的气氛，却还是在会长宣布要直接安排徐志勋进集团，过半年就提拔到常务的时候险些捏弯了叉子。  
徐志勋笑得志得意满，当然，是小人得志的那种，而会长则一如既往地令人捉摸不透，皮笑肉不笑的表情令徐仁宇无比焦躁，他勉强维持住平静咽下淡而无味的餐点，离开别墅后打的第一个电话是让曹组长安排好“照看”徐志勋的人，第二个电话就是叫陆东植去酒店等他。  
徐仁宇不得不承认陆东植比他预想中还要有趣。拿着他给的钱，却丝毫没有改变生活习惯，平日里依然规规矩矩地上学读书，还是只会穿运动装和T恤衬衫配牛仔裤，脚上的鞋子总是那几双。上周他拿了两套像样些的衣服给小情人，陆东植却面露难色说没机会穿，被他盯着看了一会后似乎意识到不收也不合适，才眨巴着眼睛挑了件米白色的短风衣。  
他本来觉得陆东植为家里还债的努力可怜又好笑，这不必要的客气也透着股穷酸，然而对上青年灿烂的笑容和软得出水的眼神，却一时失语，只好低头吻住对方柔软的唇，把小情人推倒在床上，以免自己会露出多余的、错误的表情。  
他需要的是一只活泼可爱的小鹿，能让他忘记烦心事，可以天真，可以调皮，可以偶尔带来一些意外，但不应该能扰乱他的判断，让他产生额外的欲望，会分心考虑无益于自身的事情。

陆东植已经放弃去数自己来酒店套房的次数了。虽然明白这种关系随时都可能终结，他还是习惯了徐仁宇，当初的疏离感渐渐消散，二人见面时他依旧紧张，却不至于害怕，甚至会有一点期待。  
他们说话不多，他明白徐仁宇已经查清了自己的家庭背景，却还是忍不住在偶尔的温存时刻，断断续续的把自己的生活介绍给了金主。他说了自己虽然写报告经常卡住，成绩其实算是中上；说了家里的烤肉店味道很好，自己有个咋咋呼呼的姐姐和刚上小学的弟弟；还模糊地提了句现在的父母是再婚，家中有时也吵架，过两天却总能和好。  
他悄悄地查了大韩证券的情况，知道了徐仁宇是现任会长的长子，以及一些难辨真假，影视剧中常见的狗血情节。他不敢揣测金主的心思，更没有同情对方的资格，但是当徐仁宇默默地听他讲完生活琐事，目光晦暗不明，神色中闪过一丝茫然时，陆东植总会鼓起勇气，主动凑过去亲吻男人，然后被男人反过来深深地吻住，有些羞涩却十分满足地放松身体，专心地感受对方的温度。

熟练地把自己准备好，陆东植有些懒得好好穿衣服，除了内裤只套了件长袖T恤，坐在床边刚想拿出电脑为重写报告找点思路，就听见门锁的响声，他甩掉拖鞋跳起来跑到门口，看见徐仁宇，忍不住露出了笑容：  
“理事！”  
他刚要上前去帮金主脱下外套，却被徐仁宇眼中的煞气吓得怔住了，下一个瞬间便感觉肩膀被重重地一推，后背撞得生疼，比他高一点的男人将他抵在了墙上，低头凶狠地堵住了他的双唇，平时热切却温柔的吻全无影踪，只有野蛮的啃咬和舌头横冲直撞的搅弄。

“东植，你学会勾引人了？”  
徐仁宇一手牢牢箍住小情人的手腕，一手性急地撩起了陆东植半旧的白色T恤，戴着皮手套就开始粗鲁地抚摸对方。他本没打算一见面就吃掉幼鹿，但这个小骚货胆敢不穿裤子跑出来，两条匀称健康的长腿白得发光，一下子让他丧失了理智，脑子里嗡地一响，几乎是自动地吻住了青年。  
“唔、理事……我没有……”  
男人的手劲很大，陆东植只觉得自己骨头都要碎了，他痛得蹙起了眉头，冰凉的手套滑过肌肤的感触糟糕得让他要起鸡皮疙瘩。他已经喜欢上和徐仁宇接吻、拥抱，他明白自己很傻，但他没法完全控制感情，而现在粗暴的接触让他回忆起初见时的恐怖，忍不住想要逃跑。  
“我看你就是太骚，欠操。”  
胸中积郁的怒火莫名地迸发出来，唇间些微的血腥味令徐仁宇兴奋不已，西服长裤下转瞬间就变得鼓鼓囊囊。陆东植似乎能够激发他的各种欲求，他想让青年哭泣、呻吟，却也会为对方的微笑而晃神，上次看到小情人盯着参考资料，抿着嘴发愁的模样，他竟然入迷地看了一分多钟才回过神，实在是太过失常。  
“理事、我……啊？！”  
陆东植被吻得七荤八素，眼眶泛红地努力思考该怎样让徐仁宇平静下来，却听到刺啦一声，屁股上一凉，他白色的三角内裤已经被撕开，响亮的巴掌声令他惊讶地睁大了双眼，而臀部迟来几秒的疼痛则让青年刷的一下就羞红了脸。

“小骚货，跪下。”  
俊美青年眼泛泪光的情景彻底地刺激到了徐仁宇。他退开一步，双手用力按住陆东植的肩膀，左脚抬起，不轻不重地踢了一下对方的小腿，锃亮的皮鞋鞋尖戳在青年光滑的肌肤上，只留下浅浅的痕迹。  
“哎……啊、呜呜？！”  
疼痛和肩上的压力令陆东植双膝一软，跪在了柔软的地毯上，他根本来不及理解究竟发生了什么，就被捏住下巴撬开了嘴，徐仁宇壮硕的性器先是在他唇边蹭了两下，随即就撑开了口腔，坚硬的龟头摩擦着上颚，淡淡的咸味和腥气都是他尝过的，却呛得他有些窒息。  
“东植，好好舔，能舔出来，等会我就不弄疼你。”  
青年温热的小嘴包裹住阳物，徐仁宇爽得倒抽了一口气，不等小情人适应，自顾自地开始挺腰，陆东植可怜兮兮的模样令他血气翻涌，只想把这张干净漂亮的脸蛋弄脏。  
“啊、哈啊……唔……”  
生理性的眼泪沿着面颊滑落，陆东植被噎得想干呕，却还记得男人是金主，自己并没有选择余地，只好尽量张嘴多吞下一点徐仁宇的物什，忍着呕吐感慢慢地舔舐起来。  
“东植、嘶……放松，让我进去。”  
感觉出小情人的温顺，徐仁宇满足地勾起了嘴角，大发慈悲地松开了对方的下巴，摘下手套，修长的手指挑弄起陆东植柔软的卷发，仿佛在抚摸一只小猫。  
“嗯、唔嗯……”  
陆东植说不出话，双手抓着徐仁宇的外套勉强维持住平衡，又闭上眼睛试着放松喉咙。他的嘴几乎被肉棒塞满了，男人浓烈的气息充满了鼻腔和口腔，侵犯着他的感官，令他不由自主地发抖。

“哈、唔……”  
回忆着以往为徐仁宇口交的经验，陆东植抬头配合男人抽插的节奏，用唇舌缓缓地套弄着肉棒，又不时勾起舌尖，沿着上面的青筋磨蹭，想要让金主能更舒服一些。他略微适应了别扭的姿势，不再像刚才那么难受，眼泪却一滴接一滴地流了下来。  
“东植流了好多水啊。下面是不是也湿了？”  
小情人青涩却卖力的口交取悦了徐仁宇，他没有继续强迫青年吞下自己粗长的分身，而是用拇指擦掉对方嘴角溢出的津液，涂在对方的脸颊上，两种体液亮晶晶地混合在一起，透明而粘腻。  
“啊……嗯哼……”  
半似调情半似羞辱的言语令陆东植的眼圈红得更厉害了。他很想摇头，但他的确因为帮男人口交而硬了，连刚做好润滑的幽穴也开始渗出爱液，不甘寂寞地翕张起来。  
“东植喜欢哪边？被我射在脸上，还是射进肚子？”  
青年无助的呻吟格外诱人，徐仁宇不觉贪心起来：幼鹿被溅上一脸白浊的模样一定很可爱，而光是想象陆东植含着一肚子自己的精液，徐仁宇的阳物就又涨大了一分，笑容也加深了，险些要笑出声来。  
“呜呜……不……”  
金主异常的表情将陆东植吓懵了，泪珠断线似的滚滚而下，而自己能激发英俊男人欲望的事实却又令他感到一丝诡异的自豪。他不敢细想，只好加倍努力地伺候口中的肉棒，一只手摸上了没能咽下的部分，指尖揉着滚烫的阳物，还不时撩拨一下旁边沉甸甸的囊袋。  
小情人出乎意料的动作让徐仁宇做出了选择——他伸手按住陆东植的后脑，开始全力冲刺、蹂躏对方的口腔和喉咙，听着幼鹿的哭喘达到高潮，把积攒了几天的精华灌进了青年嘴里，洒在了对方白嫩的脸上。

“唔、哈啊、嗯……理事……”  
勉强咽下浊液，陆东植刚瘫倒在地上，便感觉男人有力的双臂揽住了他，轻松地把他横抱了起来。他望着金主帅气的脸，有些怀疑自己是在做梦。  
徐仁宇从来没这样折腾过他，也没有像抱新娘子一样抱过他。或许这都是自己的幻想，是他希望男人这样……陆东植昏昏沉沉地想着，回过神才发现自己靠坐在床头，徐仁宇坐在他身边，外套没了，却还是衣冠楚楚，完全不像是刚逼着他口交的变态。  
“东植。”  
替青年擦去了脸蛋和鼻梁上的污渍，徐仁宇忍不住亲了亲对方汗湿的额头。陆东植的体格其实不错，个头不矮也有匀实的肌肉，抱起来需要点力气，但那骨肉调匀，手感上佳的肢体让他差点舍不得放手，若有若无的体香则勾得他重新硬了起来。  
如同羽毛拂过的轻吻让陆东植安心了不少，他眨了眨眼，犹豫了一下，壮着胆子提问道：  
“理事，您……您不高兴？”  
被包养的情人没资格管金主的生活，但他不愿看到徐仁宇刚才那种阴郁的眼神，那会让他坐立不安，比被某种液体呛到还要难受。  
徐仁宇微微眯起了眼，目光一寸寸滑过小情人漂亮的眉毛，清澈的双眼，标致的鼻子和嘴唇，乃至半露的锁骨。他没有回答陆东植冒失的问题，而是慢慢地开始解领带，沉声问道：  
“如果我不高兴，东植会怎么做呢？”  
男人的视线让陆东植脸上发烧，他定了定神，轻声答道：  
“我会想办法，让理事开心。”  
这也算是情人的工作之一，不是专门为了徐仁宇而去做什么，他在心中默默地补充了一句。  
“东植只要听我的话就好。”  
小情人因为适才的“劳动”而略显沙哑的嗓音让徐仁宇有些忍耐不住了，他点了点头，无视了心头的悸动，用领带遮住陆东植的双眼，迅速地打好结，夺走了对方的视线。

午后的阳光在地毯上洒下一串光斑，套房卧室一尘不染的落地窗边，西服革履的男人压在只穿了一件T恤的青年身上，不紧不慢地挺腰，仔细地享用着小情人美味的身体。  
“嗯、理事……好深、轻一点……”  
双手勉强撑着玻璃，陆东植只觉得腰酸得不行，后庭被反复贯穿的快感让他又湿了眼眶，泪水渗进藏蓝色的领带，仿佛从来未曾出现。  
他不喜欢后入的姿势，更愿意看着金主俊朗的脸，每次发现徐仁宇的眼中浮现出笑意，他都会自然地报以微笑，而男人因为欲望而紧蹙眉头的样子又会令他有点得意。  
然而，他的喜好无关紧要，徐仁宇似乎尤其中意从后面干他，几乎每回见面都至少要来一次，区别只是在床上或床边，有时还会对着镜子或窗户。  
“还不够。没事的，东植，你会很舒服的。”  
小情人哼哼得惹人怜惜，但徐仁宇知道陆东植其实是被干爽了，否则怎么会不断地冒水，穴口一缩一缩地吃着肉棒，连白皙的后颈也凝出汗珠，逐渐泛起粉红。  
“求你……理事、我、唔呜……要坏了……”  
柔嫩的肠壁被顶得变形，陆东植努力地求饶，却只换来徐仁宇更粗鲁的抽插。他本来就怕在窗边做，虽然明白外面无法看到房间内的状况，但暴露的羞耻感总会让他颤抖，身体也变得愈发敏感，简直就是恶性循环。  
“要坏了？那东植为什么夹得这么紧，我要出来都费力呢。”  
小情人撒娇的话带着勾人的尾音，幽穴淌着水，软肉吮着阳物不放，徐仁宇被夹得额头冒汗，嘴角不自觉的挑起，扶着对方腰肢的手略微下滑，忽轻忽重地揉捏起陆东植的大腿。  
“唔，没有……是、理事，太大了……”  
陆东植昏了头，都忘了这种话只会刺激男人。他后面被操得酸胀酥麻，前面无人照料的分身也憋得难受，想“自助”，也是有心无力，只好扭动腰肢，想要徐仁宇的手能碰一碰自己的那话儿。  
徐仁宇几乎是立刻就明白了小情人想要什么。不必说那可爱又淫荡的动作，玻璃中陆东植面颊绯红，唇瓣轻启，嘴角还流出口水的镜像就暴露了一切。他思索了几秒，修长的手指圈住了对方白净硬挺的分身，开始缓缓地套弄，腰上却停了动作。  
“啊……呼、嗯嗯……理事……”  
分身得到抚慰，陆东植长长地舒了口气，却很快意识到金主居然不再用力操他，前面的快感在男人手指的挑逗下很快到达了边缘，更衬得被填满却少了刺激的后穴寂寞。  
“怎么了，东植？”  
“后、后面……”  
徐仁宇的声音伴着温热的气息吹进耳朵，激起一阵战栗，陆东植挤出一个单词，等了几秒，希望金主能放过他，黑暗中却只听到自己的轻喘和对方粗重的呼吸，只好忍着羞耻，嗫嚅道：  
“后面……也想要，理事……操我……”

徐仁宇自诩有足够的自制力，他甚至可以为了逗陆东植，暂时忍着不去干怀里诱人的幼鹿，然而听到对方带着一丝哭腔的浪话，那一点微不足道的意志力就崩塌了。他按住青年优美的腰，胯部开始用力顶撞对方的翘臀，每一次抽插并不算很快，却异常深入又凶狠，直操得陆东植哭着射在了玻璃上，湿软的小穴一阵痉挛，绞紧了他的分身，令他再也无法忍耐，低头咬住青年脆弱的后颈，把温热的液体浇满了对方的肠壁，让幼鹿的身体彻底沾染上自己的气味。

…………  
“东植，七点了，醒醒。”  
“嗯……理事……”  
耳边醇厚的声音令陆东植自然地露出了笑容，他喜欢徐仁宇的声音，但是金主不会和他过夜，所以现在他是在做梦——得出结论的陆东植翻了个身，抱住枕头，准备继续睡觉。  
“陆东植，起床了，你周一上午不是有专业课吗？”  
徐仁宇被小情人娇憨的反应逗乐了，却也有些不耐，毕竟他没有和人一起过夜的经验，这次是念着昨天欺负人欺负得狠了，又有些事情要说明，才决定等着青年起床。他叹了口气，伸手轻轻掐了一下陆东植软软的脸蛋。  
“嗯……？理事……哎哎？！”  
脸上些微的痛感让陆东植清醒了一点，他眨了眨眼，看到徐仁宇站在床边，衣冠齐整（但是领带有一点皱），正似笑非笑地望着他，才终于意识到这是现实，腾的一下坐起身来，正要反射性地道歉，却听徐仁宇说道：  
“东植，服务生的工作，我会和店主打招呼替你辞掉，未付清的薪金下周内就会给你。”  
“哎，可是——”  
听出男人不是在和自己商量，陆东植有点着急，刚睡醒的脑子却一时想不出反驳的理由。他也不喜欢夜店的工作，但……但那至少是他劳动挣来的，正经的钱。  
“以后每个月我会给你两千万。你是我的人，不必去那种地方。”  
徐仁宇淡淡地继续说着，这件事他上周就定下来了，但徐志勋回国令他恼怒不已，忘了及时安排。  
金主的大方令陆东植有些头晕目眩，却意外地没有喜悦之感，他听见自己哑着嗓子问道：  
“……为什么？”  
“因为你很乖，我很满意。”  
青年过于淡定的反应令徐仁宇不禁皱起了眉头，他弯下腰，抬手摸了摸对方有些凌乱却依然可爱的卷发。陆东植很需要钱，他把酬劳加倍，是想要他的小情人开心。

“……嗯，谢谢、理事。”  
陆东植忽然觉得清晨的阳光很刺眼，让他眼前变得模糊，徐仁宇的手明明很温柔，却沉重得几乎要压垮他，醒来时有人陪在身边的欣喜消失得无影无踪，只剩下昨夜漫长情事带来的倦怠和疼痛。  
“我先走了。”  
目光扫过青年锁骨旁的吻痕，徐仁宇心中不觉一动，但他只是勾起手指，刮了刮陆东植挺直的鼻梁，就转身离开了房间。他现在需要考虑的是如何应对徐志勋，那虽然是个草包，却也是有会长加持的草包，不费点心思收拾，以后只会越来越麻烦。

陆东植回过神来时，阳光已经照到了脸上。他揉了揉眼睛，拿起床头柜上的手机，翻出徐仁宇的私人电话，径直选中了“删除”，却在确认栏弹出后找了几十个理由，让自己不用去按那红色的“确认”键。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 徐仁宇讨好在乎的人的手段其实很笨╮(╯-╰)╭  
> 毕竟在原剧中他追东植和宝景（虽然不是真心）都被拒了呢(´ｰ∀ｰ`)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 陆东植喝醉酒后说错了话，然后他付出了一点代价。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一点强制情节，请注意避雷。

徐志勋进入集团的排场并不算十分张扬，只是空降为部长，但不用做也无心做正经工作的草包对于自身的水平虽然无知，对于父亲的偏爱却一清二楚且有恃无恐，总是来找徐仁宇的麻烦。  
对付草包虽然不困难，却总是要消耗些精力，而见面时不得不做出礼貌友好的姿态更消磨徐仁宇的耐心。他能感觉到自身情绪的不稳定，虽然竭力控制，还是会不时感到烦躁，尤其是在看到一些既窝囊又无助的人渣时，甚至会冒出想要帮他们解脱的念头。  
之前最能让他放松的东西是酒精，虽然不会喝醉，但也能带来短暂的解放感，而现在，他惊讶地发现陆东植——一个20岁，背着债，被他包养的可怜学生——成了他的特效药。

徐仁宇联系了一名私人侦探去监视陆东植。此人名叫朴武硕，十分贪财，因为受贿索贿而丢了刑警的工作，却丝毫没有悔改之意，改行后接私家侦探的活，只看酬劳，在徐仁宇而言倒也是个方便的工具。  
将沉甸甸的信封通过车窗抛给朴武硕，徐仁宇无视了对方的讶异，面无表情地提出了自己的要求：每天白天跟踪陆东植，在陆东植的房间安装窃听器，记录他出入所有地点的时间，见过的人，有异常随时报告。  
朴武硕很聪明，没有开口问监视对象的身份，只是快速地看了一眼信封中的钞票，就干脆利落地接下了这份工作。  
其实徐仁宇也没有想如何控制陆东植，他只是难得地对他人感到好奇，见面时的那一点交流无法满足他，再加上他并不完全信任面对面时他人的表现，想要多获取一些陆东植的情报，自然就选择了只用付钱，又相对可靠的方法。

每个月的酬劳涨到了两千万，看着那张银行卡里水涨船高的余额，陆东植却一点也高兴不起来。  
他骗家中说自己拿到了某个企业的高额奖学金，打工的工资也都涨了，现在每个月能攒出300万补贴家用——再多他怕家里人不信——还硬拉着朋友为自己圆谎，让半信半疑的父亲去给沈宝景打电话，核实情况。

学校的咖啡厅中，陆东植看着身边比自己矮一头，气场却能强一倍的朋友微笑着应对父亲的电话，又是感激又是内疚，紧张下口渴得厉害，手中的一大杯柠檬水很快喝下去一半。  
“……东植，你到底哪里来的那么多钱？”  
沈宝景扛不住朋友无辜的小鹿一样的眼神，难得地骗了人，挂了电话却忍不住想要刨根问底，一对柳眉微蹙，目光比平日锐利不少，颇有些刑警父亲的风范。  
“呃……就是、那个，店里挣的。最近我干得好，有不少客人给了很多小费。”  
不习惯撒谎的陆东植立刻结巴了，沈宝景热心且直觉过人，两人又是多年的交情，他没信心瞒过朋友。  
“你上周三和周六晚上在哪里？”  
一看朋友目光游移，沈宝景心中就有了一半把握，她轻轻摇头，随口问道。  
“哎、在，在图书馆，和……和自己的房间。”  
突然冒出来的无关问题令陆东植一愣，一句话说完才意识到这基本相当于直接招了。  
“哦，所以你是在图书馆和自己的房间打工了？”  
沈宝景无奈地叹了口气，端起奶茶喝了一大口，忍不住转身伸手戳了戳朋友的脑门。陆东植当初找到夜店的工作也曾瞒了她一周，被发现后才报告了工作时间和地点，她其实也不支持，但又没权利阻止对方。  
“东植，你告诉我，我保证不跟任何人说，好不好？”

…………  
听完朋友遮遮掩掩的说明，沈宝景很想翻白眼，好容易控制住，却还是不觉在一句话里加了两次重音：  
“所以，现在有个‘好心的’学长，‘资助’你？”  
“嗯、大概，是的。”  
陆东植硬着头皮点头，默默开导自己这话不算说谎。徐仁宇的确是同校学长，包养一个普通学生，不要求特殊play就每月给两千万完全可以说是好心，给了这么多钱当然算是资助。  
“东植啊，那个人真的没危险吗？不会把你怎么样？”  
尽管非常想直接吼一句你这个傻孩子怎么能这样 ，沈宝景还是选择斟词酌句地提问。想到陆东植家中的负债，又深感无力。沈家也只有个小餐厅，父亲的护理和餐厅经营占去了家中母女二人绝大部分精力，给不出什么真材实料的帮助。  
“嗯，他很好的，是很……很温柔的人。”  
提到徐仁宇，陆东植的心跳不由得加速，他忽然有点不好意思，垂下眼攥紧了杯子，顿了几秒，又轻声补充道：“他会帮我改报告，上次开题报告重写能过，也是靠他。”  
好心的学长温柔与否沈宝景不知道，但陆东植的表情是真的很温柔，看得她心都要揪起来了，她犹豫了一下，  
伸手拍了拍朋友的肩膀：  
“东植啊，我会去找份兼职，每个月也能拿出点钱，就当是借给你，不着急还，你还是不要去找——”  
话只说到一半，她就感到头发被轻轻揉了两下，眼神清澈一如往昔的青年笑着摇头，并没有出言推辞，却令她哑口无言，只能长叹一声，决定暂时放过朋友，给对方一点时间。当然，只要发现陆东植的情绪或身体有一点不对劲的地方，她无论如何也要把朋友从“学长”身边拉回来。

高级会所里灯光璀璨，轻柔的歌声给气氛添上了一分柔美，而身上的西服则令陆东植的动作有些僵硬。  
他不太明白徐仁宇为什么要带他来这种地方，他只是被包养的学生，没资格参与正式的社交场合，若是个娇俏的姑娘，还可说是女伴，他站在徐仁宇身边，说是秘书，显得不够干练，说是得力部下，就更别扭了。  
“哦，这位是……？”  
对面绅士疑惑的目光让陆东植很想转身逃走，惦记着不能给金主添麻烦，才勉强挤出了笑容。  
“是我大学同专业的学弟，X大的高材生。”  
和青年不同，徐仁宇却似胸有成竹，他轻松地介绍着，边说还抬手拍了下陆东植的肩，看起来的确像是个提携后辈的好学长，轻而易举地化解了空气中的尴尬。

被徐仁宇带着和足足二十多名宾客打完一圈招呼，陆东植已经有些喘不过气，一坐到桌边，随手抄起个杯子就灌了下去，喝了两大口才感觉喉咙和嘴里都火辣辣的。  
“东植，这是威士忌，不能这样喝。”  
徐仁宇没来得及阻止，看着小情人被呛出眼泪的可爱模样，不禁莞尔，半是好笑半是怜爱，伸手接过陆东植手中的杯子放回了桌面。  
“咳咳、哈、唔……对、对不起……”  
陆东植之前只喝啤酒，烈酒也就是偶尔尝试过几次，对着金主含笑的目光，好容易才把眼泪憋了回去，尴尬中还有点委屈。  
“没事，东植第一次来，会紧张也正常。不过，你既然跟了我，以后就要适应这种场面。”  
徐仁宇点了点头，一手轻轻捏住了青年因为紧张而微凉的手，感觉对方先是一僵，随即又放松下来，心里更是满足，凑到了小情人的耳边，低语道：  
“今天只是带你认识点人，熟悉下环境，东植要是不想多待，我们现在就可以回去。”  
这个聚会他本是可来可不来的，想到有些方便而安全的熟人在，正适合让小情人了解一下自己的社交圈子，才接受了邀请。  
“真的吗？那、那我想和理事回去……”  
听说现在就能走，陆东植瞬间精神了不少，旋即又觉得这么急着离开不够礼貌，声音逐渐小了下去。  
青年慌张又小心的反应激发了徐仁宇的施虐欲，他故意挑起眉毛，微笑着明知故问：  
“回去做什么？”  
一边说，指尖慢慢地在对方的掌心画圈，看到小情人撇着嘴瞪了自己一眼，才得意地笑出了声，没有继续为难人，转身站了起来，用视线示意陆东植跟上自己。

陆东植原以为两口酒再烈也不至于如何，坐上车后却开始头晕，等到了金主家门口，他已经脸红耳热，双腿发软，走路倒还算稳，但思维和反应都明显慢一拍，进了玄关才脱了鞋，想要站直腰，却一屁股坐在了地板上。  
“东植？”  
徐仁宇刚脱掉外套，便听见身后咚的一响，一转头就看见陆东植靠着墙坐在了地上。小情人泛红的脸颊和满是水意的眼睛他刚才就注意到了，却是没想到那两口威士忌会有这么大影响。  
“唔……理事……”  
虽然没有明显的不适，陆东植还是感到浑身乏力，他努力试着撑起身子，腿却使不上力，正要继续尝试，便感觉肩膀被揽住，有力的双臂一下将他抱离了地面，熟悉的气味和温度令他瞬间安心地放松了身体，靠进了金主的怀里。

“东植。”  
将小情人连扛带抱地运到沙发上，徐仁宇也没客气，转身坐下揽住青年秾纤合度的腰，低头径直吻上了陆东植滋润的唇瓣。  
他的幼鹿今天沾了一点酒精味，没有平时那么清甜，却也别有风韵。房间中没有开灯，所幸月色极好，柔和的月光照进屋里，为家具镀上了一层柔和的光芒。  
“嗯哼……理事、唔……”  
酒精令陆东植整个人都有些轻飘飘的，而在陌生环境的紧张，乃至几个月间积累下的疲劳又令他开始犯困。他依稀明白自己是在“工作”，搂着自己的英俊男人是金主，自己不应该彻底放松，但徐仁宇的气息笼罩着他，唇舌纠缠的柔软感触也令他贪恋不已，难以抗拒。  
徐仁宇耐心地舔着小情人的嘴唇，不时轻轻咬一口，手上也开始动作，一手快速地扯下陆东植的领结，随即就摸进了青年的衣领，手掌覆上幼鹿温暖白皙的肩颈，慢慢地磨蹭起来。  
“啊、理事……嗯，哈啊……”  
习惯了和男人的性爱，陆东植的身体自动地做出了回应，他的呼吸变得急促，被徐仁宇抚摸过的地方开始发热，酒精使得他的思绪有些混乱，昨天沈宝景忧虑的表情冒了出来，说着“给你两千万”时徐仁宇冷淡的声音回荡在耳边，父亲听说自己每个月能拿出300万时惊喜中掺杂忧惧的眼神也历历在目……  
“东植，放松。”  
“哎……啊！理事、我——”，  
衬衫的扣子被一枚枚解开，不知何时已经鼓胀的乳尖也被掐了一下，陆东植蓦地清醒了不少，身体的倦怠和心中的矛盾让他突然胆大，再加上酒精的一点助力，终于脱口而出：  
“我有点累……今天能不能，先不做了？”

咬牙说完一句，陆东植完全不敢抬头，屏住呼吸靠在男人怀里，只怕下一秒钟就会被扔出门。毕竟，一个不能满足金主需求的家伙是没有价值的，而胆敢拒绝金主的人……虽然他觉得徐仁宇不至于直接伤害他，但恐怕也不会对一个穷学生太客气。  
正想着今天该怎么调教小情人，徐仁宇不觉一愣，皱起了眉头，他发觉青年在微微发抖，暂时压下了不满，低声问道：  
“……东植这么累了吗？”  
他一边说，一边忍不住又把人抱紧了些。陆东植从未拒绝过他，虽说这是情人的基本素养，但像青年这样乖顺，不拒绝不撒娇不提要求，不玩欲擒故纵也不懂欲拒还迎的情人，恐怕也是绝无仅有了。  
“嗯……是的，最近学校很忙，要考试了。”  
意识到金主没打算立刻把自己丢出去，陆东植松了口气，连忙抬起头来，迎着男人的目光开始解释。他的确很累，夜店的工作没了，期末学习压力却上来了，而徐仁宇这一个月差不多隔天就会把他叫出来，每次都要弄到半夜，有时第二天早起还会要他，他都有点奇怪金主是哪里来的体力。  
若单纯是体力消耗，才20岁，正精力充沛的陆东植也可以撑下去，但加上现实和自身愿望的冲突，他只觉得身心俱疲，必须要喘口气了。  
眼下临近年关，大学生的确比较忙碌，徐仁宇点了点头，想起朴武硕报告的陆东植的行程，开口道：  
“的确。那你另外的兼职也辞了吧，学校方面，有些课程我可以替你安排到更方便的时间。”  
“哎？”  
只是想请一次，最多是三天假的陆东植一时没听明白金主的话，半张着嘴说不出话。  
“有我在，你不需要兼职。工作方面，毕业后你可以进大韩证券做我的助理，专业不是正合适吗？”  
徐仁宇早就不想让陆东植再打什么工了，之前忍着，是知道小情人喜欢猫猫狗狗，也考虑多少给对方一点空间，但现在他越来越觉得青年应该一直在他掌中，在他的视野范围内，省得他还得派人监视。他有足够的资源保证对方人生顺遂，他愿意让自己中意的幼鹿过得轻松自在。  
“什么……？”  
听到金主两句话就把自己的生活给安排了，陆东植只觉得嘴里发苦，他忍不住闭上双眼，深呼吸了数次，又睁开眼，只希望自己是在做梦。然而，月光下徐仁宇还是望着他，眼神中带着居高临下的笑意，似乎只等他开口感谢，吓得他直冒冷汗，几乎是大叫起来：  
“我……我不要，我不要辞职，也、也不用理事安排工作！”  
金主温暖有力的双臂一下子变得如同囚笼，陆东植后知后觉的害怕了。他没有脸说是徐仁宇要剥夺他的自由，说到底是他为了钱答应了男人，又愚蠢地动了心，对方“涨工资”，他一面暗自神伤，觉得男人只拿钱来维系关系，一面却也收下了钱……总之，如今的状况是他自作自受，但他无法接受变成他人宠物的命运。

“东植，你有什么不满意的吗？”  
估计着小情人突然激动是因为酒精，徐仁宇叹了口气，略一用力将人推倒在沙发上，顺势压了上去，一手捧住对方的脸，亲了亲陆东植微红的眼角。  
“理事……我、我把钱还给您，您不要管我了。”  
被男人按在身下，无力反抗，陆东植本就昏沉的脑袋开始隐隐作痛，声音都打颤了。他喜欢上了金主，却也没敢忘记当初徐仁宇威胁他时仿若捕食者一般的目光。  
幼鹿出人意料的反应令徐仁宇沉下了脸。他不介意小情人醉酒后的任性，甚至愿意压抑欲望照顾对方，但陆东植胆敢提出还钱这种相当于要切断关系的要求，就不在他的容忍范围之内了。  
但是，几个月来的亲密还是令徐仁宇心软了一秒，他垂眼看着小情人噙着泪水的眸子，决定给青年一次机会：  
“陆东植，你是什么意思？”  
“就是……请理事放我走，钱、钱我都会还给理事的……”  
陆东植只觉得自己像是被老虎盯上的鹿，对方志在必得的视线锁定了他，随时都会出击，而他本能地感到危机，吓得浑身发软，却还是忍不住要尝试逃跑。  
“钱？”  
小情人不知死活的态度令徐仁宇脑中的弦绷断了，他忍不住笑了起来，语调反而柔和了不少：  
“东植，我不缺钱。你得拿其他东西来换。”  
眯起眼盯着目瞪口呆，明明就是一副吓傻了的模样，在自己看来却依旧俊美可爱的幼鹿，徐仁宇暗笑自己大概也是醉了，他无奈地摇了摇头，伸手为小情人理了理头发，拇指揉着对方形状姣好的唇珠，不紧不慢地问道：  
“可是你已经是我的人了，还能有什么东西呢？”

墨绿色的墙边，古董挂钟黄铜色的时针指向了11点，房间中的灯突然亮起，陆东植躺在沙发上，反射性地闭上了眼睛，满是泪痕的脸上又滑过了几滴泪水。  
他的双手被徐仁宇捆在头顶，绳子并不粗糙，却足够结实，无论他怎样挣扎都没有一点松弛的迹象。他身上只剩下一件衬衫，是徐仁宇上周专门带他去买的，才穿了一次，扣子却已经被扯掉了好几枚，散落在沙发边的地毯上。  
“东植。”  
徐仁宇开完灯，转身走回了沙发边，半蹲了下来。他的西服还是穿得整整齐齐，皱纹都没有几条，只有皮带没扣好，能显示出他就是才侵犯过青年的男人。  
小情人泪流满面的模样在灯光下显得更可怜了，他抬手帮陆东植抹去了眼泪，目光却不由自主地滑向了对方一丝不挂的下体。  
陆东植的修长匀称的双腿大张着，光滑的皮肤上有几处淤血和牙印，白净的分身耷拉着头，前端却湿乎乎的，臀瓣间湿软的后穴已经被操得无法完全合拢，红肿的穴口流出黏腻的白色液体，中间还混着些许血丝。  
“……你真漂亮。”  
淫靡中透着一丝血腥的景象和着空气中的腥臊味，令徐仁宇的双眼发亮。他站起身，一手架住青年的膝弯，一手解开裤带，无视了小情人惊恐的眼神，再一次挺腰进入了对方的身体。

“啊啊！！唔、呜呜……理事、不要……”  
明知道求饶没有用，陆东植还是忍不住呜咽起来。之前粗硕的阳物几乎未经润滑就硬生生地嵌入了他的身体，疼得他差点晕过去，这次有了血混合着体液做润滑，后庭依然被撑得快要裂开一样，抽痛中偏偏又伴随着酥酥麻麻的快感，令他惶恐不已。  
“不要什么？你明明就骚得离不开男人，还不要我管你？”  
享受着青年滑腻孔洞的吸吮，徐仁宇忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，他俯身下去，指尖捻住对方胸口的茱萸，玩弄起小情人手感上佳的胸部。陆东植青涩的身体已经被开发得熟透了，嘴里哼哼唧唧地说疼，身下小穴却一张一合，配合着他慢慢插入的节奏吸吮，倒好像比他还着急似的。  
“嗯、不是的……理事、我没有……”  
被插入的疼痛让陆东植脸色发白，男人羞辱的言辞又让他涨红了脸。起初他听徐仁宇骂这种话，还可以当作是情趣，现在他却真觉得自己就是金主口中的“骚货”，否则为什么能在被强暴的过程中获得快感？若是只有痛楚，他是能忍住声音的，但徐仁宇就是有办法让他又痛又爽，浑浑噩噩中不由自主地开始呻吟。  
“乖，你也硬了，明明很爽，对不对？”  
一眼瞟见小情人变得精神的分身，徐仁宇得意地勾起嘴角，他把青年的腿掰得更开了些，身体下压，每次插入都用腹肌去蹭陆东植半硬的阳物，撩拨着对方。  
“唔！嗯啊……理事、好深，太深了……不行……”  
前面些微的快感不足以吸引陆东植的注意力，他只觉得自己快要被捅穿了，体内的肉棒每次进入都会碾过他的敏感点，令他不自觉的夹紧后穴，肉体拍打声夹杂着叽咕叽咕的水声，越来越清晰。他怕的厉害，幽穴深处却隐约有一股麻痒感，只盼着能有又热又硬的物什来捣上一捣。  
徐仁宇重复着沉重有力的抽插捣弄，目不转睛地欣赏着幼鹿迷醉的表情，发现陆东植似乎渐渐昏沉，双眼没了神采，他刚觉得无聊，视线扫过青年健美的躯体，一下有了主意，低头凑到青年耳边，温声道：  
“东植，你的小肚子都被我操大了。”  
“哎……？不、不要……”  
陆东植已经被干得迷糊了，他顺着徐仁宇的目光望向自己的小腹，呆呆地看了片刻，发现自己平坦的腹部居然真的随着男人的进入而微微隆起，惊慌中开始挣扎，却只换来手腕处摩擦的疼痛和徐仁宇如同恶魔般低沉动听的声音：  
“要不要试试？虽然东植不是女孩子，但每天多做几次，肚子里一直含着我的东西，说不定就能怀上了呢。……然后，你就永远都是我的人了。”  
这声音仿佛有魔力一般，令他绝望却又无法挣脱，甚至还有点喜欢，他努力地想要摇头，却很快就在男人的操弄下放弃了挣扎，一点一点地将自己完全交给了身上的男人，任凭对方一次次地掠夺，将温热的白浊灌进自己的体内。

徐仁宇洗完澡，穿着浴袍回到客厅，俯身摸了摸陆东植汗湿的柔顺卷发，从沙发边的地毯下取出了一只录音笔，又从旁边的桌子中拿了部闲置的手机，对着沙发上一丝不挂，早已沉入梦乡的青年随手拍了十几张颇有美感的照片，才把两样东西收回了保险柜中。  
如果幼鹿醒来后乖乖听话，这两样东西就只是他的私人收藏，而如果陆东植还敢说什么要还钱之类的傻话……徐仁宇笑了笑，决定等到时候再考虑该把照片和录音寄给什么人。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 徐仁宇听说陆东植擅自跑去了京畿道广州，于是他也开车过去了。

第五章

以防万一的录音和照片躺在保险柜中已有将近半个月，徐仁宇对于不必考虑寄出“证据”的人选感到满意。  
威胁只是手段，不是他的爱好，而要威胁他中意的人的亲友也不能算有趣。  
陆东植被他教育一次后就老实听话了，没有再提钱的事，他新送的东西都乖乖地收下了，在床上甚至变得比之前还要可爱，不会再压抑呻吟，软软的嗓音叫得他心痒难骚，只好赶紧吻上对方的唇，免得自己彻底失控。

唯一的问题是，陆东植似乎不太爱笑了。  
徐仁宇没觉得小情人多开朗，只记得对方的温顺羞涩，但这几次见面，他才恍惚发现陆东植以往其实经常会冲着他笑。  
初见时幼鹿眼中的忐忑勾起了他的好奇心，或许还有施虐欲和保护欲，但之后，能让他几个月都没有厌烦，还越来越想将对方拴在身边的特质，肯定不止是那一份纯真和羞怯。

“曹组长，你说，能被我约出来的人，多少会觉得高兴吧？”  
听到高跟鞋踩在地板上的声音，徐仁宇没有转身，只是略微提高声音，呷了一口威士忌，酒杯放回吧台上，发出一声轻响。  
“……应该是的。”  
妆容精致，鞋子和手提包都与平日不同的曹宥真走到吧椅边，侧头看着一脸深思的上司，对于上司大晚上把自己约到高级酒吧的目的感到愈发不解。  
“那他为什么看起来不太开心呢？不会喝酒，我就带他去餐厅，他也还是不笑，开车兜风，他只会看着窗外发愣。”  
瞥了一眼精干的部下，徐仁宇蹙起眉头，继续问道。他没指望一个外人能给出答案，这几句话和自言自语区别不大，然而逐渐积累的困惑需要一个出口，说出来也有助于整理思路。  
“哪位女士能让您这么发愁？”  
坐上吧椅，示意酒保给自己来一杯和上司一样的饮品，曹宥真小心地问道。她原以为此次是私人约会，目前看来很有可能发展成她新的工作。  
“你觉得我会为了女人这样？”  
部下不着边际的对应令徐仁宇略感不悦。陆东植不是女人，性格家世容貌，一切都和以往他短暂交往过的女性们大相径庭，否则他也不至于如此束手束脚。  
上司略显过激的反应让曹宥真闭上了嘴，她礼貌地摇头，脑海中快速地搜索起相关人选，等到酒保将一杯威士忌摆到面前时，一个名字跳了出来。  
她想起几个月前徐仁宇曾经让她准备一张干净的借记卡，也记起了那个只在酒店门口有过一面之缘的俊秀青年。  
曹宥真犹豫了一下，拿起杯子抿了一口，又转头看着上司线条犀利的英俊侧脸，决定不提出任何意见建议，只听从徐仁宇的吩咐便是。毕竟，掺和不该掺和的事是快速葬送前程的有效方法之一。

靠着一口气支撑自己完成了第一学期的学业，陆东植感觉必须要打破眼下的僵局了。  
被喜欢的人强迫让他头两天都如同梦游一般，独自一人时就想哭，却一滴眼泪也流不出来。他很想揍徐仁宇一顿，也想直接逃跑，再也不见这个混账男人，但理智告诉他徐仁宇肯定有一百种方法把他困住，贸然尝试的下场绝对好不了。  
让他更难受的是和徐仁宇相处的时间。陆东植不太明白徐仁宇为何能在强迫他之后表现得若无其事，不是装出来的不在乎，和蔑视规则、无法无天也不同，而是真的没觉得这件事会伤害到他。  
他甚至觉得徐仁宇对他更“好”了：带他去高级餐厅，载着他兜风看夜景，晨起时总会吻他，爱把他从门口一路抱到床上，还有两次笨手笨脚地为他泡咖啡……他都要以为自己是在和徐仁宇谈恋爱了。  
然而，几天前收到的银行短信中的一串零提醒他，徐仁宇是他的金主，他是被包养的学生，对方的喜爱并非针对陆东植这个人，只是在宠爱一只还算漂亮乖巧的小猫。  
那一瞬间他有些伤心，胸口仿佛被人狠狠打了一拳，突然闷得喘不过气来，鼻子发酸嗓子发紧，他有些想要大喊大叫，想要帅气地把账户注销把钱都退回去，最终却只是轻轻地放下手机，假装什么都没看见，继续复习第二天的考试科目。

期末考试全部结束的第二天，陆东植六点就出了门，搭上了去往京畿道广州的第一班公车。  
他的亲生母亲在广州，而他已经很久都没有向母亲报告近况了。虽然母亲并不能直接解答他的疑问，也不会像他幼时那样把他揽入怀中安慰，但只要站在母亲的照片前，看着那双温柔的眼睛，他的不安和迷茫就会慢慢消散，会有气力和耐心面对问题，一点点想办法找到出路。

阳光洒进过道，方便了前来拜祭母亲的陆东植透过玻璃，看清柜子里的物品：假花略有一点褪色，骨灰罐擦拭得很干净，照片中母亲的笑容还是一样温暖。  
陆东植想起了母亲去世前跟他说的话，也想起了少年时曾经无忧无虑的时光，最后想到了家中负债后的近况，乃至这三个多月来自己狼狈的、奇异的、困惑的……却绝不算是痛苦的经历。  
他翻着书包，找出了一张便签，开始写信。这封信是给母亲的，所以他写得很坦诚，他可以想象出如果母亲读到后会说什么，写着写着便有些脸红，略去了一些细节，但该说的都说了，也没有掩饰自己的迷茫和矛盾。  
文字从笔尖流淌而出，压在陆东植心头的重担似乎也卸下了不少。他打开柜门，将便签放在了骨灰盒边，轻轻地舒了一口气，久违地露出了真心的笑容。

上午接到朴武硕“陆东植清晨坐上了去京畿道广州的车”的报告，徐仁宇有些恼怒，却也没浪费时间斥责对方的失职，而是第一时间开车直奔了青年今天的目的地。  
徐仁宇不认为小情人是逃跑了，但他还是无法容忍对方不打招呼就跑去外地的行为。他记得陆东植已故生母的遗骨就在广州的一间骨灰馆，而朴武硕也提到了这点。想到之前陆东植说起生母时笑得弯弯的眉眼，听着手机中“用户已关机”的提示语音，徐仁宇手上不由得捏紧了方向盘。

与徐仁宇的心情相反，今天的天气好得无可挑剔。一路上的蓝天白云让冬日的寒风都显得柔和了几分，而畅通无阻的公路总算是稍微抚平了他焦躁的情绪。  
在骨灰馆对面空旷的停车场胡乱停下车，徐仁宇拿着手机，正准备再拨一次陆东植的电话，却远远地看见了马路对面公车站的长凳上熟悉的身影。

午间的阳光照亮了青年清秀的脸庞，虽然距离有点远，但徐仁宇还是能描摹出小情人身上的每一个细节：  
陆东植戴着眼镜，一头卷发泛着浅棕色，柔软得令人忍不住想揉两下，他乖巧地坐着，双腿并拢，背着书包，穿着白色的系扣外套，牛仔裤有些旧了，一双球鞋很不起眼，颜色倒还算协调，人虽然俊美，却也就是一个普通穷学生的模样。  
然而徐仁宇却一时看得入了神。前天晚上他还把青年压在身下整治，一面满足于对方迷乱的神情，一面也遗憾于小情人变得不爱笑了，而现在离他十几米远的陆东植，脸上却挂着一丝自然的浅笑，似乎是想起了什么开心的事情，和与他在一起时忧郁而小心翼翼的样子完全不同。  
他喜欢受教育后老实温顺的幼鹿，却也怀念以前没什么理由也会对他笑的青年，而现在，他需要陆东植在自己身边也能像眼前这样，轻盈而无忧无虑。  
徐仁宇希望所有的陆东植都属于他。

陆东植等着车，坐了一会觉得风有点冷，忍不住搓了搓手，又呵了口热气，视线一转，愕然发现马路对面居然冒出来个异常眼熟的英俊男人。  
潇洒的黑风衣，打理得一丝不苟的发型，引人注目的长腿和一看就很贵的皮鞋，正是包养了他三个多月的金主，大韩证券的徐仁宇理事。  
陆东植嗖的一下站起来，反射性地想跑，却很快发现徐仁宇在往这边看，准确说来是在盯着他看。金主犀利的目光将他钉在了原地，他只能眼睁睁地看着徐仁宇不紧不慢地过了马路，向他一步步走了过来。

“东植啊，你的事情办完了吗？”  
徐仁宇看到陆东植僵立在原地的可怜模样，心里不觉叹了口气，赶来的路上想过的种种惩罚忽然显得有些多余，他放轻了声音，伸手拍了拍青年的手臂，就好像一个善解人意的大哥。  
“嗯、嗯……办完了。”  
陆东植点头，声音有点发颤，他才下定决心不再逃避，要和徐仁宇把话说开，孰料男人就这样突然现身，实在令他猝不及防。  
“那就跟我回去吧。”  
冬天寂寥的街道上人烟稀少，徐仁宇索性也不再掩饰，直接牵住了小情人的手。鹿跑起来是很快的，他又不能像打猎一样夺去幼鹿的性命，只有这样自己把对方握在手中才能放心。

跟着徐仁宇走到黑色的克莱斯勒边上，陆东植放下书包，正要去开副驾驶车门，肩膀却被揽住了，他一扭头便看见车子后门打开了，男人手上一带，一秒钟就把他推倒在车后座上，自己也坐了上来，陆东植只听到车门关上的声响，就已经被徐仁宇按在了门上。

“理事……嗯、唔呜！”  
疑问被男人的唇堵在了口中，车内的空气有一点闷，眼镜框硌得陆东植皱起眉头，别扭的姿势让他很快湿了眼眶，手腕被捏得生疼，一切都令他心跳加速。  
“呼……东植、东植……”  
将小情人抵在车门边，听着对方的呻吟，徐仁宇紧绷的神经终于放松了下来。赶来时他想的是把幼鹿拎回家教育，看见真人后就觉得就近找家旅馆也可以，等到捏住对方温软的手，便开始考虑附近是否有无人来往能停车的巷子，而现在，他根本就不在乎会不会有人看到，只想立刻进入青年温暖的身体。  
“啊……理事、等等！等一下！”  
外套和罩衣被扒开，徐仁宇修长有力的手指滑过锁骨，陆东植明白过来对方的意图，脸上腾的一下就红了，双手用力试着挣脱，一句话几乎是吼出来的。  
幼鹿的抵抗微不足道，惊惶的叫声却震得徐仁宇的耳朵有些不适，他抬起头，看着怀里小情人，耐下性子问道：  
“东植，怎么了？”  
“有很重要的事，请理事一定要听我说！说完了……理事、理事想做什么……都可以。”  
感到对方稍微放缓了束缚，陆东植暗暗出了一口气，赶忙继续说明。他本来犹豫着该怎样找时机引出话题，希望能平心静气地谈，如今却已经顾不上什么前置条件了。  
“做什么都可以？”  
小情人不长记性的发言令徐仁宇挑起了眉毛，看来上次的教育他还是手软了，让陆东植以为被捆起来就算是挨罚了。  
“是、是的……”  
男人如有深意的目光让陆东植头皮发麻，忍不住咽了下口水，他咬了咬牙，开门见山道：  
“我……我不想再被理事包养了。”  
陆东植一边说，一边壮着胆子，正面对上了男人的视线。他一直不太敢直视徐仁宇的眼睛，总觉得像是被猛兽盯住了一般，忍不住想跑。但这次他已经无路可逃，也不准备再躲了。  
“因为——”  
看到徐仁宇的瞳孔微微扩大，整个人似乎都笼罩上一层阴影，陆东植只觉得嘴里发干，一颗心几乎跳出了腔子，但他还是硬撑着说了下去。虽然目前男人是一副要把他生吞活剥了的表情，但听了理由，估计就不会再对他感兴趣了，很可能会直接把他丢下车，扬长而去。

“因为，我没资格再做理事的情人了。”  
望着徐仁宇俊朗过人，完全不必出钱也会有大把俊男美女倒贴的脸，陆东植觉得自己有点可笑，忍不住勾了下嘴角，笑容半是苦涩半是自嘲。  
“我知道理事需要的是方便又听话，必要时就能变回陌生人的情人，但是我做不到了。”  
眼见着徐仁宇蹙起了眉头，仿佛遇到什么难题一般，陆东植的心渐渐沉了下来，他发现自己的镜片有点脏了，眼前一片模糊，但他还是慢慢地说了下去：  
“接到理事的电话，我总是既高兴又紧张；每次和理事见面，我都觉得时间过得太快；理事教我写论文，给我列参考书，我想感谢您，又不知怎样才能让您开心……我想为理事做很多事，不是因为被您包养了，而是、而是因为……我喜欢您。”  
“所以，我没法一直听话，也不可能一眨眼就装作不认识您。我没法再做理事的情人了。”

车内的空气仿佛凝固了一般，陆东植等了许久，却只能听见自己和男人的呼吸心跳，不知何时已经重获自由的手有点凉，手腕因为被握住而多出来的一点温度已经消散无踪。他抿了抿唇，微微扭头，不想让徐仁宇看见自己滑落的泪水，却感觉下巴被挑起，男人的指尖蹭过他的面颊，有些粗鲁地擦去了他的眼泪，他茫然地眨眼，看见徐仁宇的嘴唇动了几下，却听不清对方在讲什么，正有点着急，便见徐仁宇侧头凑了过来，能让他心跳不已的磁性嗓音悠然道：  
“东植，你以后可以叫我的名字。”

发现小情人似乎是吓傻了，徐仁宇只好凑到对方耳边又重复了一遍。陆东植的发言完全出乎他的预料，以至于一时哑口无言，胸中仿佛生出了一个漩涡，翻滚着、搅拌着各种莫名的情绪，等看到阳光下对方晶莹的泪珠，才回过神来，未经思考，却又显得再合适不过的台词自然地从嘴里溜了出来。  
“……哎？”  
“你不是集团的员工，也不是我雇来的情人，叫我的名字就好。”  
徐仁宇边说，边摘掉陆东植的眼镜，随手扔在了一边。他的小情人戴不戴眼镜都漂亮，但戴眼镜不方便接吻，更不方便他品尝幼鹿的滋味，所以现在青年不需要眼镜。  
陆东植几乎没有拒绝过男人的要求，这次也不例外，虽然脑海中不断浮现“不用敬语合适吗”“理事为什么没生气”一类的问题，他还是乖乖地张嘴，念出了以前只在梦里叫过的名字：  
“徐、仁宇？……仁宇？”

徐仁宇中意美国车的宽敞厚实马力足，却没想到后座空间充足还有这样的妙处，可以让他在车上就细细享用幼鹿的身体。  
他很心急，但还是一件件地脱掉了小情人的鞋袜和裤子，好尽情抚摸对方白皙修长的双腿，看着青年因为怕冷而主动扭动腰肢，追逐他的手掌。  
“东植，这样舒服吗？”  
一手扣着小情人的腰，一手揉捏着对方的翘臀，徐仁宇缓缓挺腰，让埋在对方幽穴中的阳物碾过柔嫩的肠壁。他的语气轻柔得不像本人，纵使平日不算冷峻，如此可亲的状态也足够让所有的熟人跌破眼镜。  
“嗯、很舒服……理事……”  
陆东植只穿着衬衫和毛衣，跨坐在男人的腿上，双手搭在对方肩上，虽然羞得耳根都红了，却还是轻喘着努力点头。徐仁宇知道他身上每一个敏感点，即使是这样舒缓的节奏，也把他干得眼角含泪，半身酥软，不由自主地撅起屁股配合。  
“你叫我什么？”  
“啊！唔、呜呜……仁宇……”  
还没意识到自己犯了错，陆东植的腰就被向下用力一带，抽出一半的肉棒猛地捣了回去，一气破开正要恢复原状的软肉，重新深深嵌入了青年身后滑腻的孔洞。  
“不许再叫错，懂了吗？”  
搂紧怀里的幼鹿，徐仁宇小心地啄上对方的唇，声音不觉带上了一丝笑意。起初看到小情人犯迷糊的样子，他只觉得好笑，现在或许是习惯了，反倒觉出可爱来了。  
“嗯、仁宇……啊、那里、哈啊……好酸……”  
男人粗暴和温柔交织的应对让陆东植有点糊涂，他伸出舌尖回应对方的吻，一面又因为后庭中难耐的快感而嗯嗯啊啊地哼哼起来，他记得这是车里，外面随时会有人经过，却已经无力压低声音了。  
“东植可真是个小骚货……下面都湿透了。”  
小情人唇齿间也透着微微的甜味，再和着一点汗味，勾得徐仁宇邪火上涌，他加快了节奏，双手托住陆东植的臀部，一面挺腰，一面将人略微举起又狠狠按回怀里，紫胀的阳物一下一下地反复没入幼鹿的臀缝间，每次都挤出一点汁液，堆在穴口被捣成细碎的白沫，又一滴滴落在了座位下的脚垫上。  
“我不是……是，仁宇弄得、唔……”  
噙在眼角的泪水随着男人的顶撞溢了出来，下身传来的水声更让陆东植想要钻地缝。他很有点委屈，第一次时他可只觉得疼，变成如今这样都是徐仁宇害的。  
“那东植喜欢我这么弄你吗？”  
青年撒娇的本领几乎是一日千里，徐仁宇被撩拨得口干舌燥，哑着嗓子问了一句，感觉幼鹿的嫩穴紧紧裹着自己的肉棒不放，爽得差点爆了粗口，揉着对方屁股的手不觉用力，指尖陷入臀肉，留下浅浅的红印。  
敏感点被反复挤压碾磨，陆东植自己的分身也变得精神抖擞，淌着粘液随着主人身体的起伏甩动，双重的快感令他抛弃了自制和胆怯，趁着糊涂再次告白：  
“唔、喜欢……我喜欢、仁宇……好喜欢……”  
“……东植。”  
早料想到了答案，徐仁宇的胸口却仿佛被锤了一下，他觉得应该说些什么，却思绪纷乱找不出词语，只知道自己希望陆东植能一直这样望着他，清澈的眼中只映着他一个人。  
他张了张嘴，愣了几秒，最终只是吻了吻对方红润的脸蛋，一手环住了他的可人儿的腰，另一只手则握住了青年硬挺的分身，开始上下套弄。  
“啊……嗯哼，仁宇……好棒……”  
陆东植被操得半晕，只觉得男人抚摸自己手法前所未有的温柔，不光是要挑起他的欲望，更像是在抚慰，他本能地搂紧了男人的肩膀，双腿努力分开，整个人都往男人的身上蹭，虽然后面被撑得有点痛，却还是渴望更深的结合。  
“乖，放松……对，交给我就好。”  
幼鹿乖巧的反应令徐仁宇的眼角添上了笑纹，他一面说，一面重新含住小情人粉嫩的唇瓣。他依旧不明白该怎样回答才能让陆东植的每一个表情都属于自己，但他知道如何让青年因为快感而抽泣、颤抖，无法抗拒地沉溺在自己的怀里。

“嗯……”  
汽车引擎朦胧而平缓的声音消失了，陆东植感觉脸上被轻轻戳了两下，他揉了揉眼睛，长长地舒了一口气，想要坐直身体却感觉肩膀被扯了一下，才想起来自己是在徐仁宇的副驾驶座上。  
“醒了？到家了，你今天就住下吧。”  
徐仁宇收回手，一面拔钥匙，一面说道。  
“好的……啊。”  
指尖在额角揉了两下，陆东植轻轻甩了甩头，从窗户里瞥见徐仁宇的房子，忽然想起了一个重要问题：  
“理事……仁宇，你怎么知道我在广州？”  
他没对别人提过拜祭母亲的打算，为了静心又暂时关了手机，徐仁宇却这么快就来了，他想不通男人为何能知道他的行踪。  
“我安排了人保护你。”  
徐仁宇思考了几秒，选了个褒义词，嗓音却不由得压低了几分。  
“……保护？”  
虽然刚醒来脑子不太灵活，也不敢自诩聪明，但陆东植也不傻，他撇了撇嘴，侧头盯着男人，故意拖长了声音。  
“我……需要知道你平时在做什么。没有我在，会不会被人欺负。”  
难得地感受到来自会长之外的压力，徐仁宇清了清嗓子，斟酌了一下词句。最初他是出于好奇和控制欲才安排朴武硕去监视陆东植，这两周却的确是担心对方的成分多些，甚至有一次忍不住直接跟踪了青年。  
“我可以保护自己。请您……请你不要再这样，被人盯着，我会觉得很别扭。”  
陆东植摇了摇头，忍不住叹了口气。他非常不满，但刚才在后座上的“运动”让他腰酸背痛得厉害，暂时没力气严正抗议，也记得激怒男人的后果，只好把“你才是欺负我最厉害的那个”咽了下去。  
注视着陆东植澄澈而坚定的双眼，徐仁宇迅速地模拟了数种解决方法，再把幼鹿捆起来一次似乎不算是好主意，表面答应实际继续监视并非长久之计……快速权衡后，他勉为其难地点了点头：  
“…………好吧。”  
“仁宇，谢谢——”  
“但是你之后所有的行程都要提前报告我，你住的离我也有点远，放寒假刚好有时间，就搬过来吧。”

徐仁宇看着小情人忽然板起脸狠狠瞪了自己一眼，解开安全带推门就走，一下地却很快摔了一跤，也来不及奇怪，赶忙冲下车把人抱了起来，不顾对方的挣扎，将人带回了家里。  
虽然陆东植暂时还没有露出那种如羽毛般轻盈又温柔的微笑，但徐仁宇觉得今后属于他们的时间还很长，只要他的爱人不再提什么还钱分手我不要你了之类的话题，想来还是会有那么一天的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 问：为什么做完后理事没让小鹿睡在后座休息？  
> 答：徐仁宇没有那么体贴的想法，他只会想着开车时也要看着小鹿，等红绿灯时还能摸两把过过干瘾。
> 
> 虽然这章最后有点像结局……但实际还有一章，理事的追妻火葬场还没完，想要真正抱得美人归还有得努力。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 徐仁宇拜访了陆东植的家，他觉得自己已经找到了想要的东西。

包养关系的解除比陆东植预想中要麻烦。  
他想的是把钱退了，把账户注销就可以，但是徐仁宇坚持不肯让他退钱，双方前两次协商都以他被操到哭告终，第三次他终于长了记性，没敢再硬撑，答应收下目前为止的“工资”，却暗自下定决心不动用这笔钱，以后总要想办法挣出来，有了真正平等谈判的实力才好了结此事。

褪去“金主”身份的第三天，徐仁宇第一次踏入了陆东植租住的房间。  
他看过朴武硕拍的照片，知道房间的格局，还实时监听了小情人若干天——当然现在监听和监视都停了——这次真正造访，就有种熟悉又陌生的感觉。

“你的房间，还真是……”  
环顾着小情人干净整洁，色调淡雅，但陈设简陋，空间逼仄的出租屋，徐仁宇沉吟片刻，找到了合适的形容：  
“小巧又方便，所有的东西最多走五步就能拿到，很不错。”  
“……你直接说是‘太小’就可以了。”  
陆东植一面把两杯速溶咖啡放在小桌子上，一面白了徐仁宇一眼。以前他总有为金主服务，让对方满意的念头在先，男人对他和颜悦色，他自动就会感激，现在去掉了一层滤镜，就觉出徐仁宇骄傲又刻薄的一面来了。  
要命的是，他并不讨厌这样的徐仁宇，反而多了一份亲近感。  
“东植，你真的不考虑搬出来吗？我知道你不愿意和我一起住，你想要什么样的房子，我都可以准备。”  
坐在二手的双人沙发上，拿起画了一只卡通小熊的马克杯，徐仁宇蹙着眉尝了一口，又礼貌地将杯子放回了原处。  
“这个话题我们已经说过三遍了，仁宇你还不明白吗？我需要自己的空间，要是住进你安排的地方，那不就是标准的包养了吗？”  
拿起杯子吹了吹热气，陆东植抿了一口咖啡，扭头看了男人一眼，扬了扬下巴，继续道：  
“你要我搬家，那我说要还钱，你怎么又不愿意了？”  
话一出口，便见徐仁宇的眼神陡然暗了几度，连嗓音也低沉下来：  
“陆东植，你是放寒假太舒坦了，想找点事干？”  
“不、不是……”  
本能地察觉到危险，陆东植一面后悔自己嘴欠，一面不动声色地往反方向蹭了蹭，保证徐仁宇扑过来时自己还能抬手抵抗一秒。  
徐仁宇笑了笑，慢慢地点了下头，身上阴冷的气息收敛起来，语气恢复了温和：  
“东植家的贷款偿还，我提的方案考虑得怎么样了？”  
话题转向正经事务，陆东植松了口气，同时又打起了精神，他放下杯子，直视着徐仁宇的双眼，轻声道：  
“嗯，我跟父母提了，提案内容他们也仔细看过了，说要见一下仁宇……见一下理事，才能决定。”

一周前，徐仁宇提出要帮陆家把贷款还上，但并非无偿：  
他会出资让烤肉店扩大店面，成为合伙人，占有相应的份额，之后每月还贷时也会承担相应的债务份额，而烤肉店需要按份额分给徐仁宇的盈利部分，他会委托陆家代管，用于烤肉店的经营。这样陆家实际上还贷压力减小，还能扩大店面，有机会多赚些钱。  
这个方案既可以大幅减轻陆家的负担，又不是施舍，证券集团的理事投资一家小烤肉店虽然有点奇怪，但用“爱好”“随手玩一下”解释也还说得通，不说一箭双雕，也还是比较周全。

“见你父母？”  
小情人抿着唇，一脸严肃的模样让徐仁宇很想捏捏他的脸，他见过陆东植家人的照片，也曾觉得和自家一模一样的成员配置有些讽刺，如今却既羡慕青年家中和睦，又觉得这大概也算是一种缘分。  
“嗯，仁宇愿意的话，随时都可以。”  
想象了一下徐仁宇一身高定西装，坐在自家的烤肉店里的模样，陆东植不觉露出了微笑，刚才挪开的一点距离又被他自己给去掉了。  
“那就明天吧。我也想早点见东植的家人，东植家的烤肉肯定味道不错。”  
察觉到青年的小动作，徐仁宇索性伸手揽住了对方的腰，把人带进了怀里，凑到人耳边说话。  
“就、就是个普通的店……”  
男人的亲昵令陆东植脸上微微发热，他有些慌乱的移开视线，却瞥见了墙上的表，时针指着11点，还不到午饭时间，阳光洒进屋里，恰好照亮了单人床刚换的床单。  
“能养出东植这样可爱的人，一定是个好地方。”  
徐仁宇瞄着对方发红的耳朵，故意呵着气说道。陆家的店他其实去过，只是没进门，当时他跟踪小情人，远远地看到青年穿着围裙忙碌的样子，当天晚上就将陆东植叫到家里，在厨房里把人操了一顿。  
“……你不要逗我好不好？”  
听出了男人声音中的笑意，陆东植皱了皱鼻子，装出生气的表情剐了徐仁宇一眼。他试着去扳男人圈住自己腰的手，却只换来对方更有力的束缚。  
“不是‘逗’就可以了？”  
徐仁宇原本只是想看小情人脸红失措，睫毛扑闪的模样，之后喝着没什么味道的速溶咖啡说几句话也就满足了，幼鹿微不足道的抵抗却拨动了他的心弦，让他突然想要更多，更多。

出租屋狭小的单人床远不如酒店套房和自家住宅中的大床舒适，徐仁宇却只想在这里多和小情人缠绵一秒、一分、一小时、一整天。  
朴素的单色床单上满是陆东植的清甜气味，他贪婪地呼吸着，听着耳畔青年掺杂着泣声的喘息，掐着对方细腰的手不觉用力。他迷恋幼鹿健美柔韧的肢体，忍不住一次又一次重重贯穿对方，似乎这样就可以让小情人一直留在他身边。  
“嗯、啊……仁宇，轻点啊……”  
陆东植躺在床上，未着寸缕，一头卷发已经散乱，额角沾着汗湿的发丝，脸上泪痕宛然。他明知自己的难受都是徐仁宇害的，却还是忍不住伸手将男人搂得更紧了些。他被干得神智昏沉，如同浮在水面上的小舟一般，而徐仁宇就是风暴。  
“不行……东植，这回不行。”  
徐仁宇低头亲了亲陆东植的脸颊，舔去了小情人的泪水，咂摸着滋味，一面又挺腰，粗长的阳物借着体液的润滑一插到底，沉甸甸的囊袋打在青年挺翘的臀上，啪啪作响。  
“呜……你每次都……嗯、这么说……”  
男人温热的舌头扫过脸上，陆东植感觉像是被猛兽舔了似的，忍不住瑟缩了一下，又哼哼着抱怨了一句。自从那天他告白之后，徐仁宇在床上就变得越发狂野，虽然不会故意弄疼他，但总会把他操到崩溃求饶，甚至是濒临失禁。  
“是啊。因为东植每次都可爱又淫荡。今天知道我要来，都专门准备了润滑液。”  
徐仁宇点了点头，一只手开始揉搓对方胸前的茱萸，满意地看着陆东植白皙的肌肤逐渐蒸腾成嫩粉色。  
“唔……你、你胡说！我才不是……！”  
刚才捂着脸拉开抽屉的尴尬随着男人的揶揄瞬间复苏，陆东植羞恼交加，摇着头踢腿想要反抗，结果却是将男人含得更深了一分，半是充实半是酸麻的感觉让他险些浪叫出声。  
“……我喜欢这样的东植。”  
徐仁宇说着，抬手理了理青年的乱发，嘴角勾出了笑意。温顺体贴的小情人可以抚平他的烦躁，而活泼、带一点倔强的幼鹿则令他爱不释手，让他感觉自己似乎终于拥有了某样难以描述，却又异常珍贵的事物。  
正准备挠男人两下表明自己的反抗意志，陆东植愣住了。徐仁宇略微沙哑的嗓音的确说出了那两个字，虽然很不经意，连本人都好像没有注意到，但陆东植感觉到对方的心跳变快了一点，所以他只是眨了眨眼，双腿夹住了男人的腰，主动将自己送了过去，嗫嚅道：  
“嗯……我也、喜欢仁宇……”

之后的事情陆东植记不太清楚了。  
他大概知道徐仁宇在床上和沙发上分别干了他一次，淋浴时又把他按墙上来了一发，清洁完后把他抱回床上，居然还兴致盎然地去挑战了几次煎鸡蛋，往垃圾桶里添了几坨炭化的蛋白质和一口糊得没法用的平底锅。  
他没力气去骂徐仁宇，只庆幸厨房是电磁炉，否则那个十指不沾阳春水的贵（白）公子（痴）肯定可以烧了整间屋子。

…………  
烤肉共和国最好的位子从6点起就摆上了“已预约”的牌子，在前厅帮忙的陆东植有些心不在焉，好容易透过玻璃看到门外熟悉的克莱斯勒，他不觉长舒了一口气，双手轻轻握拳又放松，配合深呼吸重复了三次后才往外走，却发现徐仁宇已经自己推开门进来了。

“伯父好，伯母好。”  
和陆东植的父亲及继母握手打过招呼，徐仁宇点了下头，坐到了陆东植的身边。桌面上的烤肉架看起来很新，摆上桌的食材虽然没法和高档餐厅相比，却也都新鲜水灵。  
“徐理事，欢迎您专门过来！。”  
平日里经常板着脸的陆钟哲露出了笑容，越看越觉得这集团企业的高管就是有教养有文化，人还长得精神，自家大儿子虽然也是个帅小伙，但这精气神完全不能相比，他边想边扭头瞪了陆东植一眼，低声道：  
“东植，还不快给理事把肉烤上！”  
“伯父伯母不必忙，我习惯自己夹东西。”  
徐仁宇微笑着摇了摇头，抬手从正要动作的陆东植手中拿过夹子，眼疾手快地夹了几块牛肉和蘑菇到烤架上。  
“那还是随徐理事的喜好。”  
坐在丈夫身边的罗仁慧连点头，轻轻拍了下陆钟哲的手臂，提醒对方今天一切优先客人便是。  
陆钟哲忍着没有再瞪反应迟钝的儿子一眼，开门见山地问道：  
“徐理事，您给的方案我们都看了，觉得一点问题都没有。但就是……就是不太明白，您为什么看上了我们这家店。”  
陆家的烤肉店并不适合谈生意，而他们和对方其实也没什么好谈的——徐仁宇给的合同方案不算舍己为人，但也让陆家占了很大便宜，夫妇二人实在想不通一个陌生人为何突然伸出援手。  
“因为是东植介绍给我的。9月份时我回母校办事，正好认识了东植，听说是同系的学弟，就攀谈了几句，觉得他聪明又上进，之后就一直有联络，听他提起您家的状况，觉得这家店其实就是暂时缺资金，能周转开来，扩大一下规模，肯定会蒸蒸日上。”  
徐仁宇说着，转头看了陆东植一眼，二人的目光相接，他看出青年眼中的一丝紧张和依赖，笑容不由得加深了几分。  
“哦……谢谢您，”  
对方话说的圆滑，没有实质性内容但也客气得体，陆钟哲也不好质疑，他迟疑着点头，拿起杯子呷了口啤酒，又把话题抛给了从刚才起就光会坐着的儿子：  
“东植，你认识理事这么厉害的人，怎么不早点让我们招待一下呢？人家都要帮这么大忙了，我们才知道，真是失礼了。”  
“哎……那个，我和理事一开始不太熟，也不知该怎么请他来，所以……”  
陆东植有点委屈，苦笑了一下，心里嘟囔这徐仁宇果然演技高超，虽然这个说法二人商量过，但男人这样一脸平静地道来真是不由得人不信，和他一说谎就会被沈宝景识破的惨状大相径庭。  
“钟哲啊，东植是担心会占了理事的时间呀，别这么说他。”  
罗仁慧看丈夫对孩子说话又有点不留情面，连忙来打圆场，又拿起夹子，开始翻动烤的半熟的肉。  
“是啊，伯母说的对，东植总是为别人着想，这也是我觉得您家的店可靠的原因之一。您家儿子人这么好，家人肯定也都是诚实能干的，投一点钱下去，我吃不了亏。”  
徐仁宇配合地点头，伸手拍了拍陆东植地肩膀，俨然一副前辈提携后进的样子。  
“哎呀，您真是过奖了，东植这个孩子是挺好的，既温和又聪明，就是脾气太闷，该说话时不说。”  
尽管不太满意大儿子柔顺的性格，陆钟哲一听这话还是忍不住笑开了，嘴里夸了儿子两句，看向徐仁宇的目光也越发满意，只觉得陆东植能认识这么个好学长实在是有福气。  
“没错，告诉他有需要就来找我，他都还躲着不来，还得我大老远地去捉他。”  
“啊？这孩子怎么这样？以后您有事告诉我，我立刻把他绑到您面前去！”  
眼见着精英理事苦恼地蹙眉，陆钟哲赶紧拍胸口保证以后会帮忙。虽然觉得徐仁宇这种身份地位的人似乎没必要上赶着“捉”自己家没出息的儿子，但对方可说是自家的恩人，这点事他还是要管的。  
“爸！我自己会去的，这事您不用管我！”  
陆东植原本想要靠负责烤肉、夹菜来熬过尴尬的时间，徐仁宇抢了他的活，他已经很难熬，听着前·变态金主一语双关地打趣他，父亲不明就里却还答应得这么快，更是又羞又恼，语气都强硬了不少。  
“东植？”  
难得见到继子如此激动，罗仁慧有些惊讶，手上一松，夹子上的肉险些掉进烤肉架旁的缝隙。  
“啊，没什么，阿姨，我……对不起，有点紧张了。理事来家里，我想给他留个好印象。”  
陆东植窘得脸红，讪讪地微笑了一下，嘴上解释完，刚准备侧头偷偷瞪徐仁宇一眼，放在腿上的手却被男人修长而骨节分明的手握住了，熟悉的体温瞬间融化了他的一点怒气，让他差点舍不得抽出手来夹菜吃饭。

一顿烤肉连着闲谈，吃了一个多小时，因为双方在生意合作上本来也没什么意见分歧，徐仁宇想赢得对方家长的信任，陆家夫妇想着要让恩人满意高兴，陆东植更是希望两边各自留下好印象，自然是宾主尽欢，若不是徐仁宇开车，肯定是要喝到脸红耳热。最后是徐仁宇推说明天早上还有工作，才散了席。

二月的夜风寒意逼人，陆东植随手罩了件外套，跟父亲和继母说是要送徐仁宇出门。  
“东植，你先回住处，我九点半去接你，今天住我家。”  
徐仁宇遥控开了锁，却没有直接上车，而是搂着小情人的腰，轻轻一推把人抵在了车门上。黑色的轿车隔开了二人和店门，再加上深沉的夜色，即使有人进出，也看不清他们。  
“好的，仁宇，你放开我好不好？”  
陆东植赶忙点头，又抬手试着推了徐仁宇两下，却是收效甚微。他神经紧绷许久，原本想独自清净一晚上，但他知道男人只能顺毛捋，就答应了。只是在家门口搞这种姿势实在不合适，万一被人发现，他们两个都会有麻烦。  
徐仁宇不置可否地“嗯”了一声，一只手却挑起了青年的下巴。今天没有月亮，几米外昏暗的路灯刚好够他看清陆东植的脸，他没有喝酒，却觉得对方的丹凤眼比平常看起来妩媚了不少。  
“仁宇，你松手，等会我就、”  
看出男人的眼神有些危险，陆东植咽了咽口水，想要劝徐仁宇切勿轻举妄动，后半句话却被轻柔的吻抹去了。

“东植……”  
巧妙地封住怀中青年的挣扎，徐仁宇心安理得地享用着小情人柔软甜蜜的唇瓣，今天他的幼鹿掺了果汁味，明明刚才他也喝了同样的橙汁，却感觉对方唇上残留的味道更甜。他凑近时只想亲一下算是暂别，真正吻上，才知道自己根本无法满足于浅吻。  
他耐心地厮磨着，一点点撬开陆东植的唇，将青年的抵抗化作了舌尖的纠缠，听着对方的呼吸逐渐变成了轻喘，才意犹未尽地退开了一点。  
“……哈啊、嗯……会被人看到的！你撒手，等一下回家——”  
好容易挣脱出来，陆东植的心脏怦怦乱跳，大半是吓的，却也有几分刺激和喜悦，刚调匀呼吸，却听到身旁传来了十分耳熟的清亮童声：  
“东植哥哥？徐叔叔？”

“东灿？！”“……叔叔？”  
陆东植目瞪口呆地望着自己才上小学的异母弟弟，而徐仁宇则不满地转过身，打量起几步开外的毛头小鬼。小男孩长得挺可爱，套着件小羽绒服，眉眼和青年隐约有几分相似，应该就是陆东植的弟弟。  
“东植哥哥，妈妈让我把这两盒肉给你，让你再交给这位，嗯……哥哥？”  
陆东灿困惑地看了一眼大哥，走到陆东植身边把手上拎着塑料袋往前一递，又扭头去看大哥旁边的，据母亲说是姓徐的男人。这个人看起来不老，但也比他的好几位老师要年纪大，按说应该叫“叔叔”，但对方那阴沉得超过教导主任的表情让他瞬间选择了改口。  
陆东植愣了几秒，回过神来赶紧接过外卖口袋，强装镇定，蹲下身摸了摸弟弟的头，柔声问道：  
“东灿，你什么都没看见，对吧？”  
陆东灿眨了眨眼，侧着头回忆了一下刚才的场景，老老实实地答道：  
“东植哥哥和徐哥哥，在亲嘴。”

平时也有点小机灵的弟弟偏挑这时候老实，陆东植只觉得脑子糊成了一锅粥，不知该怎样哄陆东灿保守秘密。他都不太记得自己七岁时对恋爱、亲吻一类的事情是否理解了。  
徐仁宇等了几秒，见陆东植一言不发，估计着小情人是大脑一时短路，叹了口气走上前，弯下腰，对着陆东灿露出了温和的微笑：  
“东灿啊，我姓徐，名字是仁宇，叫我仁宇哥哥吧。”  
看到小男孩点头，徐仁宇学着陆东植的样子，也摸了摸孩子的头，又继续道：  
“刚才你看到的事情，不要告诉别人，爸爸妈妈也不可以。如果你能保守秘密，等天气暖和了，东植和我就带你去游乐园玩。”  
他不擅长应付小孩，从很小的时候就讨厌孩子，之前知道小情人也有个异母弟弟时，只觉得陆东植当真倒霉，而眼下这个孩子还打扰了他和陆东植的时间……然而他喜欢青年看着弟弟时的眼神，虽然看不懂其中的情绪，却让他莫名地感到心神安宁。  
“真的吗？”  
听到游乐园，陆东灿的眼睛亮了起来，看了看面前的男人，又仰头望向大哥，声音也提高了几分。  
“嗯、嗯……是真的，东灿，我们现在不想让其他人知道，你不要说出自己看到了什么，等春天天气好了，我和徐理事一起带你出去玩。”  
陆东植反应过来，连忙附和，对于徐仁宇这次居然比他还会哄孩子深感震惊，想到二人的关系一时半会无法公开，语气又消沉下来，只勉强维持住笑容。  
“嗯，我知道了，我为东植哥哥保密，以后有事，你也要为我保密。”  
得到了大哥的答复，陆东灿终于点了点头，小脸蛋上绽开了笑容。  
“我会的，东灿，谢谢你。”  
陆东植被弟弟天真无邪的笑容搞得有些羞惭，却也只能笑着点头，轻轻拍了拍弟弟的肩，轻声道：  
“好了，外面冷，我们回去吧，别让爸妈担心了。”

目送着陆东植牵着弟弟的手进了烤肉店，徐仁宇坐回驾驶位，却半晌都没有发动汽车。  
尽管知道一个多小时后就能再见，而今晚和明天一整天的时光他都能拥有陆东植，他还是很有些不满，几乎就想把小孩丢回店里，将陆东植塞进车直接带回家。  
果然，弟弟这种生物，即使不是天性又蠢又坏，也绝不会让人舒心。

自从徐志勋回到国内，徐家的聚餐就变成了每周的固定节目。  
这件事折磨了徐仁宇差不多三个月，而今天，坐在最下首的位子，徐仁宇惊讶地发现自己没有了往日那种喘不过气来，却又必须面对一场战斗的感觉。  
他不动声色地环顾四周，想要找出今天的特殊之处，却只看到继母和姐姐冷淡的目光，姐夫脸上抹不掉的谄媚笑容，听着徐志勋没来由的炫耀言辞，除了轻松，更有些好笑。

“这回的生牛肉是特选的和牛，你们没有人吃，我就独自享用了。”  
徐宗贤如木柴劈裂般沙哑的声音响起，徐仁宇才发现又到了每次聚餐固定的表演时间。  
会长得意地拿出只有他自己喜欢，弥漫着血腥气的生食，居高临下地看着众人厌恶而不敢明言的扭曲表情，只有备受偏爱的徐志勋会抱怨，而只有徐仁宇会面无表情地吞下自己根本就不感兴趣的血肉。  
这样的表演会为徐仁宇赢得徐宗贤关注的目光和几句冷嘲热讽，他并不喜欢任何一样，却还是难以控制地去配合会长演出这套虚伪的戏码。  
“啧，好野蛮，这是人吃的东西吗？我可不要。”  
徐志勋夸张地蹙起眉头，似乎闻到生肉的气息就令他恶心，也不顾他自己的脑子和野蛮人并无区别。  
“仁宇，你呢？”  
徐宗贤毫不意外地点头，转头看向徐仁宇，语气还是一如既往的悠然而傲慢。  
徐仁宇望着斜前方白色的磁碟上渗出血液的生肉，觉得这颜色分外的刺眼。他以前虽然对茹毛饮血没有兴趣，却并不讨厌血色，现在却只觉得这东西摆错了地方，而徐宗贤这要求家人吃生肉的表演仪式，便仿佛往画布上踩一脚，指着脚印说是艺术品一样滑稽。  
他沉默了片刻，抬起头，盯着父亲的双眼，镇定自若地答道：  
“我昨天才吃过烤肉，味道很好，有些吃撑了，今天还是多吃几口蔬菜吧。”  
陆东植家的烤肉店的确十分美味，让他可以安心地填饱肚子，享受美食，再也不必渴求从未在这个家中出现过的那样东西。

话音落下，桌边所有人齐刷刷地投来了惊诧的目光，徐志勋还装模做样地冷笑了一声。而徐仁宇却无视了众人面具裂开后空气中弥漫着的不安和紧张，悠然自得地品尝着美食，想着自己终究是被选中的那个人，毕竟他找到了陆东植，他的幼鹿，他的小情人，他的……爱。

三年半后。

陆东植大学毕业后就入了伍，退伍后按部就班地找了一份专业对口的工作——大韩证券集团的交易员。他也考虑过是否应该避嫌，不去恋人所在的企业，却在第一次试探对方的口风后赌咒发誓只要能走正规流程拿到offer，就绝不去别家，因为他确信在徐仁宇手下干活总好过被徐仁宇干死在床上。

新员工培训结束后的第一天，徐仁宇就到陆东植所在的投资部转了一圈，他特意叫了陆东植的名字，关照了几句，好让恋人的上司乃至同事都搞清楚陆东植是他的人，不要因为青年脾气好就胆敢欺负他。  
之后的几个小时过得格外漫长，徐仁宇作为掌握实权的常务理事，不方便一直留在投资部的办公区，从前他大概会毫不犹豫地派人盯梢，向他报告陆东植的行动，但如今经过几年的相处，他总算是理解了青年不喜被监视的心情，学会了控制自己的欲望，只好待在办公室闷闷不乐地批文件看计划书，期盼着下班。

“理事，您找我来有什么事？”  
陆东植反手关上常务理事办公室有些沉的门，看到徐仁宇就坐在老板椅上，二人的视线恰好相接，令他的心跳不由得加快了一点。徐仁宇目前的职位是常务理事，但他以往叫惯了，一张嘴还是叫成了“理事”。  
今天是他第一天开工，有很多要学习的东西，只觉得一眨眼就到傍晚了，正想着要不要发讯息问恋人晚饭想吃什么，却被组长叫了出去，说是徐常务有请，让他去徐仁宇的办公室。  
他很有几分紧张，不知自己第一天就要被耳提面命会是什么事，很快就能与恋人相聚的雀跃也变成了忐忑不安。  
然而，男人开口的第一句话就让他只想骂一句“你个色狼”：

“东植，你过来，坐我腿上。”  
徐仁宇说着，拍了拍自己的大腿，示意恋人快点过来。  
墙上的挂表指着5点30分，离下班还有半小时，徐仁宇却实在等不及了，他把幼鹿叫来办公室，虽然没指望陆东植知情识趣地主动宽衣解带，但也不是想看恋人站在门口一脸紧张，仿佛是业绩不达标来挨训的中层。  
“哎？”  
“限你5秒之内过来，否则我会替你请三天假。”  
“等、等一下，理事……不，仁宇！”  
将近四年的经验让陆东植条件反射地做出了最合理的选择，他一面暗骂徐仁宇是个流氓，一面三步并作两步绕过办公桌，咽了咽口水，跨坐在了男人的腿上，双手搭上对方的肩膀，一咬牙直接低头吻住了徐仁宇的唇。  
“嗯，真乖。”  
恋人温顺可爱的反应令徐仁宇笑了，他伸出舌头逗弄起青年，手上则不客气地开始上下游走，隔着衣服爱抚起对方的肢体。陆东植参军归来后身材变得更为健美，虽然抱起来沉了些，但屁股大腿乃至胸部的手感都更上一层楼，令他爱不释手。  
“唔……仁宇……”  
虽然早习惯了彼此的体温，感觉徐仁宇的手解开了自己的皮带，陆东植还是脸红了。他几年前便想象过和徐仁宇在办公室亲热，没想到真有这么一天……

曹宥真拿着几份需要徐仁宇后天之前批复的文件，走在安静的走廊中，想着昨晚在酒吧惊鸿一瞥的漂亮女警，不觉有些走神，很快便来到了常务理事办公室的门口，她抬手正要敲门，却被门内模糊的对话声吸引了注意力——

“啊……呜呜，不要了……仁宇……”  
“小骚货，夹这么紧……兴奋了？”  
“嗯……回家……好不好……”  
“回家也……东植……”  
“你轻点！嗯哼，仁宇……”

听到上司有些压抑的声音，曹宥真的眉毛不觉挑动了一下，听出对方也是名男性，便瞬间对应上了人选。她看了看手中的文件，想到今天才是新员工正式上班的第一天，默默地摇了摇头，一边转身折返，一边开始思考如何委婉、得体而安全地表达自己需要加薪，以便更好地应对今后注定会多起来的“突发状况”。

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦~  
> 第一次写金主文学，想着要虐一虐，结果作为双方的亲妈，还是没下得去手(*^_^*)  
> 谢谢一直看到这里的各位！


End file.
